RC9GN Continued
by Rachel420
Summary: This story takes place after the last chapter of RC9GN RP story. Please read it first. This may be separated into the separate plots we go through for an easier read. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Next Gen. Chapter 1

It was the start of a new school year.

Rachel was down stairs in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

Her hair was down against her back. She was wearing some nice jeans, with a blue t shirt.

She was humming to herself as she cooked. She heard someone trying to sneak up on her.

"Morning Randy." she said with a smirk, not turning to face him.

"...Ha. Good morning Rachel." Randy replied, smiling as he peaked over her shoulder. "What are you cooking?"

"Eggs and bacon." she replied with a smile as he leaned over her shoulder. "Will you go wake the sleepy heads?" she asked him.

"Sure thing." Randy said as he try to take a piece of bacon with him.

She smacked his hand away playfully and waved her finger at him. "Wait your turn mister." she scolded with a smile.

Randy shook his hand slightly and wipe it on his white shirt as he backed away. "Ok, ok. I'll go and wake them up." He replied with a grin and headed to their rooms.

She rolled her eyes at him as she continued to cook.

Randy opened a door. "Rani. First day of school." Randy said softly as he looked in the room.

Rani was sprawled out on her bed, her arms wrapped around her pillows and her blankets mostly on the floor.

She moaned slightly as she stirred awake. She blinked her sapphire eyes then sat up somewhat rubbing the sleep and her long, messy purple hair out of her face.

"It's time for school already?" she mumbled, sleepily.

Randy smiled. "Yes, honey it is." He replied, opening the door all the way.

Rani stretched and nodded. She got up and started gathering an outfit.

Randy then walked over to the next room which the door was already open. "Jamie?" He called out quietly.

The blankets twisted over, revealing some short brown hair popping over the sheets and two purple sleepy eyes looking back at him.

"Good morning sleepy head. Time to get up." Randy said walking away after he was sure Jamie was getting up.

Rani had gotten dressed in a t shirt, some jeans, tennis shoes, and her hoodie.

She ran down the stairs and jumped into a seat at the kitchen island, waiting for food after greeting her mom. "Morning mom!"

Rachel smiled. "Morning Rani."

The sound of sneakers squeaked across the floor.

"Good morning mom." Jamie said, sliding up to the kitchen island beside his sister. He was wearing a t shirt, some dark color jeans and a hoodie as well.

"Good morning Jamie. Are you two ready for the first day of school?" she asked.

Jamie smiled. "Yeah." He replied, watching which plate had the most bacon.

Rachel had evenly put bacon on all the plates much to Rani's disappointment. "As I'll ever be." Rani replied.

"That's good to hear!" Randy said, walking into the kitchen.

Rachel served the plates.

Rani picked up some bacon and started eating.

Jamie glanced at Rani and start to eat too.

Randy took a bite of some eggs.

Rachel sat down and ate after putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

Jamie tossed his backpack over his shoulder.

Rani picked her bag up and Rachel grabbed her bags.

Randy was standing by the front door and straighten his jacket a little. "It's almost time." Randy said, looking at his watch.

Rani stood and smiled. "Ready when you all are!" she said.

Rachel smiled and walked over to Randy.

"Ready!" Jamie said as he joined them.

Randy smiled, the door was open.

"Race you to the car Jamie!" Rani exclaimed and she was off.

"Hey!" Jamie called out as he chase after her.

Randy close the door behind them and looked at Rachel.

Rachel smiled at the two and headed towards the car.

Rani grinned as she touched it first. "I win!"

"Yeah but you had a head start." Jamie said.

Randy walked up to the car and open the door.

Rachel got in the driver's seat.

Rani gave her brother an innocent look. "What? Me? Getting a head start? Who ever heard of such a thing!" she said as she got in with a laugh.

"Ha, ha. Sure..." Jamie snickered while taking a seat.

Randy hopped in once everyone was inside.

Rani grinned.

Rachel started the car and headed to the schools.

Jamie looked out the car window, waiting for their stop.

Rachel stopped outside the elementary school which wasn't far from Norrisville high.

Rani got out of the car and waited on Jamie.

Jaime jumped out of the car and stood beside his sister.

"Ready?" she asked him.

Jamie nodded. "Yep." he replied and wave bye at their parents.

Rachel waved back and they headed to the high school.

The two headed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sometime after lunch, Rani was in English. She was taking notes silently.

She suddenly noticed everything was fading out where she couldn't hear them and she heard herself ask to go to the restroom.

When the teacher said yes she stood and walked out of the room. She realized she had no control.

She quickly tried to contact Jamie using their telepathic link. " _Jamie?! Can you hear me?_ " She asked sounding rather desperate.

Jamie looked up then he heard her voice. " _Yeah. What's wrong?_ " he asked telepathically, noticing the tone of her voice.

" _I don't know, I think something's wrong. I..._ " She trailed off hearing a faint whispering in her head.

' _Come...come to me..._ ' It whispered.

" _Something is calling me...Jamie I'm scared._ "

Jaime stood up, bumping into his desk. "I...need to use the wash room." he said to the teacher as he quickly walked out of the classroom.

" _Rani I'm coming. Where are you?_ " he asked, looking around.

" _I'm getting close to the entrance I think..._ " She replied, fear creeping into her voice. " _It keeps saying, 'Come. Come to me..._ '" She said.

He was now running to the entrance. " _What? Just hang in there._ " Jamie said trying to sound calm.

" _Okay..._ " she replied.

Soon he could see Rani heading to the doors. The second he saw her he could sense something was wrong. Jamie approached her. "Rani?" He said out loud in a worried tone.

She didn't respond. " _Jamie...I don't have control...it's like I'm hypnotized..._ " she said. She opened the door and walked outside.

" _But... then who's is in control?_ " Jamie thought to himself but Rani could hear it as well. He followed after her, confused, scared, and trying to find a way to stop her.

" _I don't know! Just stay with me okay?_ " she requested. She walked towards the high school.

Jamie nodded. " _Ok. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you._ " he replied, walking beside her.

They walked in the doors to the high school and Rani stopped over the mosaic.

She went kind of limp for a spilt second. She caught herself and held her head. "Jamie?" she muttered.

"Are you ok?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I think so..." she replied.

"Hm? Well, what do we have here?" a voice spoke up, echoing in the empty room.

Rani tensed up. "That's the voice that was calling me..." she said quietly.

"Me? Calling you?" the voice replied. "You must be mistaken. I was calling someone much older than you. I must have done it wrong… Oh well." the voice said, clearly disappointed.

Then it got an idea. "Perhaps you can help me draw them out then!" it said.

Rani gripped Jamie's hand tightly. "How would we do that?" she asked.

They could hear the clear excitement in the voice. "Why, a little trick of mine of course!" it replied.

All of a sudden a figure appeared standing on the balcony above.

They stared down at them, their hip length, black hair covering most of their face until they tilted their head and grinned an almost impossibly wide grin down at them, revealing their sharp white fangs and glowing blood red eyes staring down at them with excitement clearly showing.

Rani stepped back.

She looked insane.

Jamie shudder at the sight of it. " _This can't be real._ " He thought. "W-what are you?!" He exclaimed, slowly backing away with his sister.

She huffed slightly. "I prefer who, but no matter," she waved her hand dismissively.

As she did so the doors behind them slammed shut and locked.

She sat down on the rail on the balcony, her legs hanging over the edge with one over the other and her hands placed on top.

"I am Nightshade." she introduced with grin.

Rani whimpered as she watched Nightshade move about, some of which seemed unnatural, even for an acrobat like herself.

As Rani watched her she realized something. ' _Jamie...she looks...kind of like...mom?_ ' she told him telepathically.

Jamie noticed the similarities. Once you got pass the blood red eyes, fangs and deranged appearance. " _...Kind of._ " He replied telepathically.

Nightshade leapt of the balcony and landed perfectly on her feet in front of them. She bent down to their level, hands on her knees.

"So what do you say? Are you willing to give me a hand in luring out my old friends?" she purred.

Rani glanced at Jamie uncertain.

Jamie did the same. "Who's your friends?" Jamie asked, not sure what to do since Nightshade seemed pretty powerful and insane.

"Have you heard of the norrisu ninja?" she questioned.

Rani slowly nodded.

"They are close friends of mine. I haven't seen them in some time and have been trying to see them again." she explained. "So will you help me?"

Jamie glanced at Rani. "Um I don't see how we can help." he said uneasily.

Nightshade smiled a little wider. "It is simple really. They just need to believe there is danger and they will come." she replied.

"But we won't get hurt...right?" Rani asked.

"Of course not! I have nothing against two little kids." she ruffled their hair actually being gentle. She stood up. "I just need it to seem real enough to draw them out."

" _...What do you think Rani?_ " Jamie asked her telepathically.

" _I think she's a liar and quite possibly a vampire._ " Rani replied seriously. " _But I don't think we have a choice in the matter. We may as well play along..._ "

Jamie agreed with Rani, their talk was quick making the pause look natural. "Ok. We will help." he said to Nightshade.

Nightshade smiled. "Great!" she replied.

"What do we do?" Rani asked.

"Just stay right there." she said. She teleported to the top of the balcony and waved her hand and chanted something that neither of them could understand.

Suddenly the ground around them erupted into flames.

Rani gasped in fear and clung to Jamie.

Jamie glared at the flames around them.

Rani screamed when the fire drew closer. She was terrified.

Rachel was helping out in Randy's class when she noticed something start glowing in her pocket.

She glanced at it and noticed it was her Norrisu symbol charm that Nomi and Nicki had made her and the others in case of emergencies.

She heard an all too familiar scream and her eyes widened. She looked at Randy to see if he noticed it too.

Randy stopped what he was doing and looked at Rachel, seeing that something was wrong.

Jamie stepped closer to her and looked up at Nightshade.

Nightshade kept the fire just where it wouldn't harm them. Well it wouldn't as long as they didn't move.

Rachel excused herself and Randy from the class letting the other helper take over. She ran down towards the main entrance and stopped when she saw the blaze and the two stuck inside.

"Jamie! Rani!" she called out to them, wanting to run over to help.

Nightshade's grin widened at the sound of Rachel's voice but said nothing to give herself away yet. She then processed Rachel knew these kids by name. She watched the scene with curiosity.

Jamie's eyes widened when he heard her voice from beyond the flames. "Mom!?" He responded, hugging his sister.

Randy ran up beside Rachel and stared in shock at the sight.

Nightshade's eyes widened at that. ' _Mom?_ ' She thought to herself. ' _Rachel has children? And she got married? It really has been a long time._ '

She decided it was time to make herself known. "Well, what a coincidence! I ask to little ones to help me lure out my old friends and it turns out they're your kids!" she exclaimed and teleported onto a floating platform she had summoned above the fire.

Rachel's eyes widened seeing Nightshade. "It can't be..." she muttered. They had defeated her! Right?

"Nightshade!" Randy said in a startled voice.

" _...They're the ninjas?_ " Jamie thought and looked at Rani.

" _But why didn't they tell us?_ " she replied, telepathically.

"Hello Randy. Rachel. It's been a long time. How have you been? I've been really busy planning my return, you know, after you banished me!" Nightshade had started calmly but then ended with yelling in anger.

Rachel glared at her. "You had it coming Nightshade!" she snapped back.

"Let the kids go!" Randy demanded.

" _I don't know._ " Jamie replied through their link.

"How about...No." she replied, grinning her sharp fangs showing.

Rani watched fearfully.

Jamie felt himself starting to sweat, he looked around but couldn't see a way out of the ring of fire.

Randy glared up at her and then glanced at Rachel.

Rachel took a deep breath then lit her hands on fire, glaring up at Nightshade.

Nightshade smirked. "I wonder, do you really still have it, or have you lost your touch after all these years?" she teased.

Rachel threw a ball of flames at her but she easily dodged.

"Yep. Rusty." she declared with a nod. She remembered what she had planned to do but decided to do something a little different.

With a wave of her hand and a little chanting a hole started to appear behind Rani and Jamie inside the circle of fire.

Rani turned and saw it and her eyes widened. "Jamie..." she whimpered.

Jamie looked behind them and back at their parents. "Stay close." He said to Rani, worriedly.

Rani gripped his hand.

Rachel kept trying to hit Nightshade.

Nightshade was easily dodging. Once the hole had grown fairly large Nightshade teleported behind the kids. She placed a hand on each of their shoulders and grinned wickedly.

Rani turned and her eyes widened when she saw Nightshade.

"Nightshade let them go!" Rachel yelled, upset she couldn't do anything.

Nightshade smiled. "With pleasure." she pulled them apart from each other and threw Rani through the hole.

"Jamie!" she cried as she was pulled through and she vanished.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Rani!"

"No!" Randy cried out.

Jamie clinched his fist and without warning swung his hand at Nightshade's stomach.

Nightshade gasped in surprise and threw Jamie to the side.

He barely missed hitting the fire and landed not too far from the destabilizing hole.

Nightshade reached out to snatch him again.

Jamie flinched from her grasp and finding himself diving towards the hole.

She watched as he was pulled inside it as well. She turned to grin at Rachel and Randy. She waved at them and jumped through as well as it shut behind her.

Rachel fell to her knees, tears running down her face.

Slowly Randy went down on his knees beside Rachel, looking down in disbelief.

Rachel leaned against him and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile...when Rani opened her eyes her head started throbbing from the exposure to light. She noted she was in woods somewhere. She winced and tried to stand and walk but after a couple steps she blacked out again and collapsed.

A soft breeze tumbled through the trees. Jamie felt a sharp pain in his head as his senses slowly returned, feeling the grass under his hands. "R-Rani...?" He muttered.

Rani didn't reply.

Jamie closed his eyes as he stood up and leaned on the side of a tree... He looked around, seeing nothing but trees.

Rani slowly became semiconscious again. She moaned slightly. " _Jamie?_ " she tested through their link.

Jamie gasped. " _Rani! Ow...where are you?_ " He asked, stepping away from the tree.

" _In a forest? I think...I don't know...Jamie my head hurts..._ " she replied.

Jaime's eyes studied the area, he was definitely in a forest too. " _I know. Rani just...stay with me._ " He said, walking around.

" _Ok. I'll try._ " she replied and waited for him to come find her. As she waited it started to rain.

Jamie wondered around until he saw something on the ground and hurried towards it. "Rani?" He called out.

The thing seemed to wince in pain at the sound of his voice.

"Jamie, you don't have to be so loud..." Rani moaned as she slowly sat up and leaned against the tree, watching him as well as her blurred vision would allow.

She was sopping wet and a little muddy. Her hair was a mess and covered a large portion of her face and stuck to it.

"I wasn't being-" Jamie sighed, relieved that he at least found her. "Are you hurt?"

"Then why does it hurt my head?" she whined at him slightly. One of her arms were draped over her side and the other held her head. "I'm a little dazed and sore but I should be ok..."

Jamie peered up at the sky, blinking as the rain hit his face. "Ok. But we have to find some shelter." He said.

She nodded. "Just help me and we'll go."

"Wow. You're really wet." Jamie said as he helped her up.

"yeah, I know..." she sneezed. "I think I'm getting a cold." she muttered.

Jamie started hunting for anything to keep the rain off them. " _Why are we in the forest?_ " He thought to himself.

" _Beats me. Whatever that hole was, it must have brought us, well, wherever here is._ " Rani replied. Rani noticed the town up ahead. "It looks like that's Norrisville up there!"

Jamie gave a weary smile. "It is!" He said happily and sniffed a little. He started to head home.

She followed him. She stopped in front of the house. "Should we knock or do you have the key?"

Jamie searched his pockets. "I don't. I'll just knock." He said and knocked on the door.

Soon after the door opened and there stood a teen girl that looked almost identical to their...

" _Mom?!_ " Rani thought to herself in surprise.

The girl looked at them. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

Jamie looked confused. "Um yes. Is this the Cunningham residence?" He asked.

The girl glanced back at someone else in the room. "Um yes." She replied looking back at them. "Hang on." She shut the door for a moment.

" _This doesn't make any sense._ " Jamie said to Rani through their link just as the door open again.

"Hi, I heard you were looking for a Cunningham?" A teen boy question them which looked exactly like,

" _Dad?!_ " Jamie almost said out loud.

Rani nudged him without Randy noticing. " _He's waiting Jamie._ " Rani said, telepathically.

It was really starting to pour rain.

The girl was watching from inside the house.

Rani was slightly shivering.

"Yes. We-" Jamie was cut off by the sound of thunder booming over their heads.

The boy then invited the two inside, seeing how wet they looked. "So who are you two?" He asked.

"I'm Jamie."

"And I'm Rani." Rani introduced.

The girl had left to bring them towels. She handed them to them. "I'm Rachel." she introduced with a smile.

"And I'm Randy." He said.

Jamie covered his face while drying his hair. " _It's them._ " He said to Rani telepathically.

Rani did the same. " _But how?_ "

" _I'm not sure. Maybe it has to do with that lady that looked like mom?_ " Jamie said through the link.

Randy looked at the two. "I know this might not matter but, how do you know my last name?" Randy asked almost spuriously.

Jamie lowered the towel from his face.

Rani glanced at Jamie. She had the towel draped around her shoulders as she watched her brother.

"Because we are Cunninghams too." Jamie answered.

Randy glanced at Rachel. "You mean like relatives?" Randy said, which would explain the girl with the same kind of hair but not why he just heard of them.

"Sort of." Jamie said as he glanced at Rani.

Rani said nothing to assist or help.

Rachel glanced at him.

They heard footsteps come down the stairs and Caramel entered the room. When she saw the two new comers she looked at Randy. "Who's this?" She asked curiously.

Randy introduced them. "This is Jamie and Rani. They say their related."

"Really? How so?" She asked them.

Rani was usually very social but this was just strange. Aunt caramel, dad, and mom but younger...

"I-it's complicated and a little weird." Jamie said and turned to look at Randy. "I think you're our dad." Jamie said hastily.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "How is that possible?" she asked confused.

Rani knew time was a delicate thing and spoke up before Jamie could say more. "I know it sounds weird but it's true. And we shouldn't tell you more than we have, time is very delicate." she said.

Jamie glanced down, slightly embarrassed.

"Uh time. You mean like time travel?" Randy questioned, muddled by what the two said.

" _I messed it up._ " Jamie said to Rani in their link.

"At least we think so." Rani replied. " _It's okay Jamie. As long as we don't give too much away like mom._ " she replied telepathically.

" _Okay._ " Jamie replied telepathically.

"Do you have a way to go back?" Randy asked.

Jamie shrugged.

"We don't know. We didn't really come willingly..." Rani replied.

Rachel looked at them. "Then who or what brought you here?"

Rani glanced at Jamie.

"We were pulled into some kind of hole." Jamie explained but then telepathically informed Rani that maybe they shouldn't tell them who sent them.

Rani slightly agreed. " _At least not immediately._ " she replied.

"A hole?" Rachel questioned then thought about it. "Like a portal?"

Rani nodded.

"We then ended up in a forest and after that we came here." Jamie told them.

Randy was quiet, unsure in what to say.

Rachel looked at them. "So you don't have a way home?"

Rani nodded. "We are stuck until we find one."

"I don't know how we are going to get back." Jamie said and sighed. "We don't even have a place to stay."

Caramel listened.

Randy looked at them. "Uh well you could stay here. You know. Until you find a way back." He said trying to ignore how weird it seemed.

Jamie looked at him. "Really?"

Rachel grinned and nodded. "Of course! We aren't going to throw you out onto the streets! We want to help you find a way back to your home." She explained.

Caramel nodded.

"Thanks." Jamie said with a smile. He started to look a little bit tired.

Rani noticed. "Is there somewhere where we can sleep?"

"Oh. Sure, follow me." Randy said as he led them to one of rooms.

Rani followed him.

Jamie followed until they stop in front of two doors that were near each other.

"Here we are." Randy said.

Rani smiled. "Thank you." she said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Jamie said as well.

Randy smiled. "No problem. If you need anything... Just ask." He said, walking away.

Jamie nodded.

Rani walked into her room and took of her shoes and her hoodie and found a hair brush and started brushing her filthy and tangled hair.

Rachel brought her some clean pajamas and clothes for tomorrow.

Jamie heard a knock on the door and open it to find a fresh set of clothes but no one was there. He looked around and took it into the room and got change.

Rani curled up in the bed and fell asleep.

Jamie climbed into bad and fell asleep almost instantly.

Rani woke up in the middle of the night with a start. She was panting and tears ran down her face. She slowly picked up her blankets and pillow and snuck into Jamie's room. "Jamie..." she whispered poking him slightly.

Jamie shifted his head a little and squint at her. "Hm what?" He asked, half asleep.

"Can...can I stay in here with you?"

Jamie blinked and noticed she seemed scared. "...Sure." He said as he sit up.

She made herself comfortable on the floor. "Thanks..."

"...You're welcome." Jamie replied as he pulled the cover over his shoulder.

Rani went to sleep.

Jamie fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Rachel couldn't find Rani in her room.

Jamie woke up, hearing someone walking around in the hallway.

Rani was peacefully asleep on the floor.

Randy walked by the hallway and saw Rachel. "Are they up?"

"I don't know. Rani wasn't in her room." she replied.

Randy raised an eye brow and then tapped on the door of Jamie's room.

Rani turned over still asleep.

Jamie got out of bed, making sure not to step on Rani on his way to the door and opened it.

Randy stepped back.

Rachel stood beside Randy. "Is Rani in there?"

"Yeah." Jamie replied as he opened the door a little more for them to see. "I think she had a bad dream or something."

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's your first time to time travel, right?" Rachel asked.

Jamie nodded his head. "Yeah...Why?" He asked.

"With the chance of not getting back to it, I'd have bad dreams too."

Jamie glanced down. "Oh. Right." He sighed.

Randy looked at him. "But who knows, we could find away. Maybe." Randy said.

Jamie just looked at them.

"Did someone make the portal?" Rachel asked.

Jamie nodded his head.

Randy glanced at Rachel.

"Maybe we can help you find them." She said.

"Y-yeah. Ok." Jaime said as he went back inside his room.

Randy watched.

" _...Ugh, What are we going to do?_ " Jamie thought as he close the door.

Rani slowly woke up. " _About what?_ " she replied.

Jamie glanced at her. " _They want to help find the person who made the portal. That means they will meet nightshade, again!_ " He explain telepathically.

" _I'm sure it will be fine._ "

Jamie sighed. " _I hope your right._ " He then headed to the wash room.

Rani got dressed.

After a little bit, Jamie came out wearing the clothes he found.

When he came back, Rani was brushing her hair.

"Moring." Jamie said as he walked by her.

"Morning...I'm tired."

"But you slept in." he said, looking at her.

"I'm still tired..."

"...Rough night?" He asked, thinking about what Rachel said about bad dreams.

She nodded slightly.

Jamie peeked outside the door, making sure no one was around. "We will find some way back home. Ironically...we are home." He said.

Rani nodded. "Okay."

"Ready?" Jamie asked as he stepped out of the room.

"As I'll ever be."

"Ok... I wonder if there's bacon." He said, looking towards the kitchen.

"Maybe. Let's go see." She replied.

As the two came towards the kitchen, they could see Randy standing in front of the microwave, cooking something.

He didn't noticed them.

Rani quietly hopped up on one of the island chairs and watched.

Jamie sniffed the air and watched too.

Randy then turned around slightly with a plate of microwaved bacon.

"You microwaved the bacon?" Jamie questioned him.

Randy looked behind himself and back at them. "Um. Yes."

Rani watched quietly.

"You guys could have some, if you want." Randy said as he placed the plate in front of them.

"Thanks." Jamie said but wasn't feeling that hungry anymore.

Rani was not known to turn down meat that was offered to her, especially bacon. She smiled. "Thanks." she replied and took a piece and happily ate it.

Randy smiled. "Your welcome." He replied as picked up an apple.

After seeing Rani eat the bacon, Jamie then did the same.

" _It's not as good as moms._ " she told him telepathically.

Jamie's smile grew wider. " _Yeah and she doesn't microwave it._ " He replied in their link.

Randy was thinking of some questions to ask them.

Rani grinned as well.

Rachel came downstairs.

Jamie looked over his shoulder and saw Rachel.

"Good morning." she greeted.

"Morning!" Rani replied.

Jamie greeted her as well.

Randy went and grab his backpack.

"You guys have school, don't you?" Rani asked, looking a little upset.

Rachel looked at her and noticed her mood change. "Yeah. Is something wrong?"

Rani looked down. "I...it's...nothing."

Jamie had an uncertain looked on his face.

Randy glanced at Rachel. "What grade are you two in?" Randy asked.

"We'll be graduating from 8th grade soon." Rani replied.

"Grade 8. Wow, that's awesome." He said as he swung his bag over his back.

Jamie nodded his head.

Rachel grabbed hers as well.

"Yeah..." Rani replied with a slight smile.

"We have to go soon but I don't know if guys could come." Randy explained.

"It probably wouldn't be a good idea." Jamie replied.

Rani reluctantly agreed.

"We'll see you after school." Rachel said.

"Ok. Bye." Jamie said as Randy walked away.

Rani picked up another piece of bacon. She started to eat it.

Rachel walked outside with Randy and they left.

"It's so weird seeing mom and dad like...that." Jamie said, still looking at the doorway.

Rani nodded silently, staring at the half eaten piece of bacon in her hand.

Jamie looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about them..." she replied quietly.

"In this time or back home?" He asked.

"both." she replied.

"Hmm. Me too. When they come back, they said they wanted to help us get back home." Jamie said.

"We should let them help."

"Yeah. I just wonder about that lady..." He said quietly.

"Nightshade." Rani replied.

Jamie nodded his head. "Yeah. I forgot her name." He said but he didn't forget her face.

"I hope she didn't come too. But I also hope she left mom and dad safe."

"...yeah." He said and took another piece of bacon.

Rani had gone to sleep on the couch.

Meanwhile Jamie was watching TV with the volume turned down.

The front door open. Rachel stepped inside. "We're back."

Randy followed Rachel inside.

Jamie was sitting on the floor and looked up at them. "Hi." he said with a smile.

"Did Rani fall asleep?"

"Yeah. She was still tired." Jamie explained.

Randy looked around.

Rani was peacefully sleeping.

"At least she seems at peace."

Jamie nodded.

"I'll be right back." Randy said as he went to put his school stuff away.

Rachel set her bag down and sat on the floor by Rani.

Rani somewhat sensed her presence and relaxed a lot more.

Randy came back and stood by the couch.

Jamie quietly watched the T.V which was showing something about Mcfist.

Rani was cuddled up rather happily on the couch.

Rachel slightly glared at the TV.

Jamie rested his head on his hands not noticing Rachel glaring at the screen.

Rachel stood and left to get a bottle of water.

Randy looked where Rachel went and back at the T.V, Mcfist wasn't on anymore. "Hmm."

Rachel came back with a bottle of water.

Jamie glanced back at them. "Why does that guy have robotic arm?" Jamie questioned.

Randy shrugged.

"No clue." Rachel replied.

" _Weird._ " Jamie thought, not knowing who the man was.

"Are you guys hungry?"

Jamie nodded.

"A little bit." Randy replied.

"I'll cook." Rachel headed to the kitchen.

Jamie watched her leave, it was like being back home after school except not quite, he sighed.

Randy glanced at the two and then walked away.

Rachel started cooking some chicken.

Jamie later walked into the kitchen.

Rachel was almost done with the chicken. "Hey Jamie." she greeted with a smile.

Jamie smiled. "Hi mom." He responded.

Rachel almost didn't catch it but she stopped when she realized what he said and looked at him.

She started to ask but decided not to at the moment since Randy was heading in the room.

Jamie then realized what he just called Rachel...

Mom.

Randy walked in. "Hi guys."

"Hey, chickens almost done." Rachel said with a smile.

"Smells good." Randy said while Jamie watched them.

"Thanks. Will you go wake Rani please, Randy?"

Randy glanced at her. "Ok." He said and then left the room.

Rachel looked at Jamie. "Did...did you call me mom?" she asked.

Jamie glanced at her. "...Yes. I did." He answered quietly. "But it was an accident." He tried to explain.

She looked at him with a small smile. "I understand. It's ok."

Jamie sort of nodded his head. "I just want to go home." He mumbled.

Randy went up to Rani. "Hey, wake up."

Rachel pulled him into a hug and held him there. "I promise I will help you get home."

Rani stirred then jerked up sensing Jamie's emotions and was overwhelmed with them as well.

Jamie then hugged her back, trying not to cry.

Randy looked down at Rani with concern. "Are you ok?" He asked, not knowing what was going on.

Rani had some tears running down her cheeks. "I think so..."

Rachel just smiled and rubbed his back slightly.

Jamie finally felt relief, probably for the first time since he and sister arrived here. "T-thanks." Jamie said with a sniffle.

"Of course."

There were two tissue papers being hold out in front of Rani.

She took them and wiped her tears away. "Thanks..."

"Your welcome." Randy replied with a smile. "Chickens done, if you want some."

"Ok." she stood up.

Randy watched Rani and then headed to the kitchen but not going too far from her.

Rani entered the kitchen.

Rachel had the chicken served out.

Jamie was already seated at the table.

Randy then took a seat.

Rani sat too.

Rachel smiled and sat.

Jamie started to eat, it taste just like something mom would make at home.

Rani happily ate the chicken. It made her feel calmer and that much closer to home.

"Thanks Rachel." Randy said, smiling as he finished eating and so did Jamie.

"It was really good!" Rani said.

Rachel smiled. "You're welcome."

Randy saw that everyone seem happy but he felt maybe he should wait a little more before asking who sent them here.

Jamie glanced at Rani.

Rani seemed much happier than earlier.

Jamie smiled happily and looked at Randy and Rachel which brought back the reality of their situation. " _...We need to go back._ " He thought.

" _I know._ " she replied.

" _Should we tell them now?_ " He asked in their link.

" _They are ninjas and they only want to help us._ " she replied. " _We should tell them._ "

" _Ok._ " Jamie replied and looked at their future parents.

"So...to help us get back home, you need to know who sent us here. Right?" He asked.

"That would be a start." Randy said with a nod.

Rachel nodded in agreement.

Jamie nodded. "Alright. We got sent here by a person name Nightshade."

Randy didn't say a thing.

Rachel looked down for a moment then nodded. "Then we'll find a way to get you home."

"How?" Jamie asked.

"We will think of something." Randy replied.

"I promised I would get you home. I need you to trust that I will." Rachel said.

Jamie looked at her and nodded his head.

"To be honest, I'm slightly disappointed that it was Nightshade who caused this. To know she's still pestering us in the future." She said.

Jamie looked at Rani.

Randy looked up at the ceiling. "She's in the future...Great."

"But if she sent you-" Rachel stopped realizing something. "Is it possible she...came too?" she asked.

Randy looked at them.

"We don't know but she could be..." Jamie replied.

"We hope not." Rani said.

Rachel nodded. "Alright." she replied.

"We'll just aim on getting our Nightshade to help...somehow."

Jamie thought about the last time he saw her but that was the future, she could be different...maybe. "Is she a vampire?" he asked.

Randy shook his head no. Rachel chuckled. "No. She's not. Looks that way though."

"That's what I thought when I first saw her." Randy said.

Jamie smiled slightly.

Rachel nodded. "She actually more dangerous than one."

Jamie totally agreed but that's what worried him, you know how to stop a vampire. "...Have you seen her lately?" he asked.

"Not really, no. She's probably planning something though."

"Hopefully with no extra help." Randy said as he stood up.

Rachel stood and put the dishes away. "Yeah..."

Jamie sighed and glanced at the glass back door.

Rachel looked at them. "So, anything you two want to do?"

Jamie wasn't listening but then notice she said something. "What?" He asked, not trying to be rude.

"She asked if we wanted to do something." Rani replied.

"Oh. I don't know, do you have a game station?" He asked.

"Yep." Randy replied in the background.

Rachel laughed. "Yes. We do."

Jamie glanced at Rani, smiling. "Could we play some games?"

"Sure." She replied.

Rani grinned. "Grave puncher?"

Jamie looked at Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "Sure thing." she replied.

Randy excitedly went and set up the game for everyone to play.

Rachel smiled and led them to the room.

Jamie followed and saw the screen with Grave Puncher on it. "Sweet." He whispered.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Jamie happily exclaimed and slide down on the floor.

Rachel and Rani sat down too.

Randy was already sitting and looked at them. "Ready?" He asked.

Jamie nodded, holding a controller.

Rachel and Rani nodded.

Randy hit start and the game set into motion.

Jamie smiled as they played, just like being at home when they had game nights.

Rani and Jamie pulled into the lead with Rachel hot on their tails.

" _Wow. They're really good at this...really good._ " Randy thought to himself and glanced at them.

Rachel was even struggling to keep up.

Before they knew it, the game was over and the screen showed the results. The twins tied for first while Rachel was second.

Randy wasn't too surprised to see himself at the bottom but they beat Rachel and tied. "You two are really good at this." He said.

Jamie smiled.

"Yeah you are." Rachel replied.

Rani smiled. "Thanks!"

"Want to play again?" Jamie asked them.

"Sure." Randy replied.

"Don't expect to win against me again though." Rachel said with a playful smile.

Jamie laughed lightly and looked back at the screen as the game started again.

Rachel and Rani immediately started.

Randy and Jamie followed but Randy soon fell behind again.

Rachel stayed even with them.

After a bit the game was once again over.

Randy was pretty much humble by now.

Rachel was pretty humble too. "Man you guys are great at this."

"Thanks." Jamie said with a grin. Although he wanted to say they had some good teachers but didn't want to slip up again.

Rani gave a small yawn. "Is it late already?"

Randy checked the time. "Yeah. It's a little late." He said.

"Aww." Jamie said before yawning as well.

"Do we have to stop?" Rani asked making Rachel laugh.

"Do we have school tomorrow?" Randy asked Rachel.

"Probably."

"Alone again." Jamie said out loud.

Randy looked at him.

"I can go check and see what we are doing tomorrow." Rachel said.

"Ok." Jamie said as Randy checked his phone.

Rachel did too. "Looks like a field trip."

Jamie looked at Rani. "A field trip. Could we come with you?" He asked.

Rachel looked at Randy. "We could ask."

Randy looked at her.

"I suppose, we could." He replied. "If it's not at Mcfist." He whispered, putting his phone away.

Rachel nodded and smiled.

"Great." Jamie said with smile.

Randy turned off the game.

Rachel stood up. "Alright then. We should probably go to bed."

Jamie stretched. "Ok... Good night." He said before heading to his room.

Rani headed to her room.

Rachel smiled. "Good night." she told them then turned to Randy. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. Good night." Randy replied with a smile.

She headed to her room and fell asleep.

Randy went to sleep in his room.

Meanwhile Jamie returned the blankets that where on the floor to Rani's room.

Rani was already asleep.

Jamie left them there, head back to his room and fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rachel woke up the next morning and stretched.

Randy was surprisingly up but still not out of his room, yet.

Jamie was still asleep.

Rachel was getting ready.

Rani woke up.

Jamie then woke up and glanced around his room.

Randy walked out into the hallway.

Rachel gathered her stuff and dropped some clothes off with Rani.

Jamie was already dressed but checked out some of the drawers, which seem to have a lot red clothes. He then found a pair of sunglasses and tried them on. "...Nice."

Rani put her hair up in a ponytail, leaving some of her bangs down.

Randy was waiting for them in the living room.

Rachel came down and Rani followed soon after.

Jamie was the last one to come and join them.

Randy smiled at them, although he slightly raised an eyebrow at Jamie wearing sunglasses.

Rachel chuckled when she saw that. "You two ready?" she asked.

Rani nodded excitedly.

"Ready." Jamie replied, grinning.

"Ok. Then let's go." Randy said, heading out of the house.

Rani trailed after him.

Rachel followed.

Jamie quickly caught up to his sister. " _I hope we go somewhere cool._ " He thought.

" _Me too!_ " she replied.

After a little bit, they arrived at the high school.

"Now we just have to ask if you guys can come." Randy said, seeing the bus was not there yet.

Rani looked around.

Jamie saw some students wondering around and stayed close to his family.

Rani clung closely to him.

Rachel saw Theresa talking with Heidi and Debby. She approached and started talking with them.

"There you are!" Jamie heard someone almost yelling at them.

"Hey Howard." Randy replied as he watched his best friend walk up to them.

Rani turned to face him.

Howard noticed the two standing by Randy. "Cunningham. Who are they?" He asked.

"Uh. Howard. This is Jamie and Rani." Randy introduced.

Jamie smiled a little.

Rani smiled as Rachel brought the others over too. "Hi." Rani said with a smile.

Howard casually waved at them. "Hi. Never seen you two before." He said.

"Yeah. We're here for the field trip." Jamie replied.

The bus was pulling into the school's parking lot.

Rani smiled. "Yep!"

Rachel smiled at them. "Come on, let's go see if you can come."

Jamie saw the bus and followed the group while keeping close to Rani.

Rachel stayed close to them.

The teacher stood by the open bus door to count who was coming.

Rachel approached. "May our friends come? They don't go here."

The teacher looked at them. "They could come but only if they sign this waiver." He replied as he handed it to them.

Jamie looked at it and signed it.

Rani did too.

"And you two are in. Now hurry up class!" The teacher called out as he took back the papers.

Randy followed them in.

Rani sat by the window watching.

Jamie looked around before taking the seat by his sister.

Rachel sat in the row across from them.

Randy took a seat behind them as the bus started to move.

Rachel watched out her window.

They drove for a while, soon approaching a large pyramid like building in the center of the city.

"No." Randy said under his breath.

"Relax Cunningham. I don't think Mcfist is going to do anything since you know." Howard said.

Randy quickly shushed him.

Rachel noticed and silently groaned. "Of course." she mumbled under her breath to herself.

Rani noticed the mood changes and without looking at him asked Jamie telepathically, " _Why are mom and dad upset?_ "

Jamie glanced at them and then at the building, a little bit puzzled by their reactions. " _I'm not sure._ " He replied in the link.

Rachel just waited for them to arrive.

Rani watched curiously.

They stopped in front of Mcfist industries and the bus door opened.

"Ok class, stay close and no wondering!" The teacher ordered as the students got up.

Rani stayed close to Jamie.

Rachel got out and stayed close to them.

Randy did the same with Howard following, they may have defeated the sorcerer but Mcfist on the other hand was a different story which both Jamie and Rani were unaware of.

Jamie saw some robots standing guard as they walked inside.

Rani watched as they passed robots all over the place.

" _That's a lot of robots._ " Jamie said telepathically, as they kept going forward.

" _Yeah...I have never seen so many before..._ " she replied.

Jamie glanced at the glass wall.

Randy tried to keep his cool as their tour took them deeper into the building.

Rachel kept her eyes out for any signs of Nightshade or Rose.

Rani looked around curiously.

Jamie try to see through one of the windows as they passed by but could only see robots and green looking tubs in the rooms.

" _I wonder where we are going..._ " Rani said telepathically.

" _Yeah... Where are we going?_ " Jamie thought before trying to see what was ahead of them.

The teacher was just talking about something new Mcfist industries were doing and exploring but he wasn't sure.

They walked into a lab, a very big lab.

Rachel tensed up when they entered the lab.

Rani looked around.

This made Randy put his hood up.

Jamie studied the place, broken robot parts were scattered on some tables and other scientific looking equipment laying around but away from their reach.

Rachel stayed close to the kids and Randy.

The teacher talked about a presentation or something like that as a robot started to lead them through the place, walking by experiments behind glass.

Rachel listened trying to gather information.

Jamie looked around and then glanced at his parents.

Rachel seemed tense and ready to defend herself if needed.

Randy looked almost the same.

" _...I wonder why they're on edge._ " Jamie thought.

" _Yeah it's really weird..._ " Rani replied.

Jamie remembered watching something about this "Mcfist" but wasn't sure who he was or why the place made their parents uneasy.

" _Maybe it's a ninja thing?_ " Rani asked.

" _Maybe._ " Jamie replied.

He glanced at Howard who seem to be totally fine with the whole situation.

The class suddenly came to a stop.

"Isn't this neat class? This over here is a training environment room for testing robots and such."

Rani looked around.

"Oh! It appears class that we can wonder around. In the Mc-enviro Maze." The teacher said, reading a note book.

Two large doors slide open.

Rani looked at Jamie.

Rachel wasn't sure about it.

Randy glanced at Rachel, he didn't wanted to go in there.

"And there is refreshments on the side lines." The robot informed them.

Jamie looked at Rani.

Rachel glanced at him knowing he didn't want to do it either.

Rani looked at the doors curiously.

The other students started to go inside, Howard headed in for the treats.

Jamie walk towards the doors.

Rani followed. She felt like... No... Not again... "Jamie... Somethings... calling me..." she said, walking forward.

Rachel saw this and her eyes widened.

"What?" Jamie stopped and looked at his sister in dismay. "T-that means she's here." He said loud enough for Rachel and Randy to hear.

"What's happening?" Randy asked, a little bit confused.

"No...It's different... Similar but different..." she replied.

Rachel stepped forward. "What's going on?"

Jamie stayed close to Rani. "Something like this happen last time we ran into Nightshade. She just goes into zombie mode and walks." He explained to them.

Rani stopped in front of the doors and looked at them. "Except I have control this time... It's a lot weaker..."

Rachel glanced at Randy.

Randy looked at them with wide eyes. This was new to him, of course he didn't know what kind of tricks Nightshade had but none of the less, it was still Nightshade. "I knew we shouldn't have come here." Randy mumbled worriedly, before looking at the two. "That's it, field trip is over! You guys have to get back home."

Jamie looked at him.

Rachel agreed.

Rani looked at him. "What? But we can get her to take us home! Plus all the others went in there!" She replied.

"Yeah." Jamie said.

Randy glanced at the doors the others went through. "...They will be fine. We will talk to Nightshade but I don't want anything happening to you two."

Rani huffed. "We are almost as old as you!" She replied.

Rachel looked at Randy uncertain. "I can go in and talk to her and you can take them on home." She suggested.

Rani's eyes widened at that. "No!" She cried. "If you go we go too! And what if since we aren't going in she starts causing issues? Or we get in trouble! I mean we ARE at school."

Randy face palmed. "What the juice! Soo you're at school?" He replied rather harshly but acknowledged her points, he just might have to go ninja without them seeing.

"...If she's going to send us back, we might as will be there." Jamie said looking at them both.

Randy sighed and glanced at Rachel.

Rani looked down slightly.

Rachel shrugged.

Rani looked up slightly. "We did sign the slips and are here with a school..." She replied quietly.

"Yeah...you did. You have a point. If she is going to cooperate, you two should be close by." Randy said, trying to be a little more calm and not a total shoob.

Jamie glanced down.

"But it's likely she won't." Rachel said with a small sigh.

"We will work something out. But we have to find her first." Randy replied.

Jamie looked over at the doors.

"Why find her when she can easily find us?" Rani asked confused.

Randy glanced to the side and shrugged. "I just don't like it when she has the advantage..." He replied.

"As much as I agree when does she not have the advantage when we are here?" Rachel replied.

Randy looked up and sighed. "She doesn't. We should just ask since she is probably just watching us."

"Probably somewhere a little more hidden." Rachel suggested.

Rani looked around and thought she saw a glimpse of her red eyes.

Randy agreed and began to walk away to find a better spot to meet, away from the class.

They found a room nearby.

Rachel stepped inside.

Jamie noticed Randy let them in first, staying behind them.

Rachel waited for Jamie and Rani to join her.

Rani looked around as she walked inside.

Jamie followed her inside and then glanced at Rachel.

Rachel looked around. "Alright nightshade! Show yourself!" she demanded.

A laughed echoed around the room. "Why should I do that?"

Jamie recognized her voice but it sounded younger.

Randy was standing by.

"We need to talk." Rachel said.

Nightshade appeared. She was much younger than the one Rani and Jamie had met. She didn't look as insane as she did either. "To you two? And what's up with the kids?"

Jamie looked slightly annoyed. " _We're just one year younger._ " He thought.

"That's the reason we're here." Randy said.

"Okay..." nightshade replied, crossing her arms. "What about them?" she asked.

"We need you to help us get them home." Rachel replied.

"Me? Help you? Seriously? Like that'll happen." she scoffed.

Randy sighed, knowing it might get ugly when she found out they were his kids from the future. "If you do, the faster we will get out of your hair." He said.

"The only way you'd get out of my hair and stay that way is if I got rid of you." she replied.

Rachel watched her carefully. "Nightshade, please just this once." Rachel asked.

Nightshade glared at her. "No." she lit her hands on fire.

Rani gasped and backed up.

Jamie stayed close to Rani while Randy quickly stepped in front of them.

"Time for you two to get going." He said in a low tone.

Rani glanced at Jamie. She backed up towards the door.

Nightshade noticed and teleported and blocked the door off. "Where do you think you're going?"

Jamie looked at her, slightly moving back. "...we were hoping for home." He replied quietly.

She smirked. "And where exactly are you from?" she asked.

Rani didn't answer.

Nightshade glared at her. "I asked you a question." She snapped.

Rani stepped away from her still silent.

Jamie was quiet too.

Randy was now itching to go ninja.

Rachel stepped in between Nightshade and the kids and braced herself.

Nightshade growled and leapt at her.

Rachel caught her and tossed her backward.

Rani looked at Jamie. " _What do we do?_ " she asked telepathically.

" _I don't know._ " He replied and noticed Randy wasn't there anymore. " _Where's dad?_ " Jamie asked in the link.

Rani looked around. " _I don't know._ " she replied.

Rachel held Nightshade back and kept her away from them.

Jamie stayed close to his sister but wasn't sure what else to do. He then thought he smelled something in the air.

Rani smelt it too and looked around.

Suddenly there was someone standing in the room with them, in a black suit and a long red scarf.

Jamie back away. " _What?_ "

Rani stepped back too.

Rachel noticed. "Took you long enough." she commented and kicked Nightshade back.

The ninja glanced at Rachel as he stood ready to defend them.

Jamie watched them.

Nightshade tried to attack Randy.

Rachel slipped into the shadows and went ninja as well.

Rani watched in amazement.

" _Are these...the ninjas?_ " Jamie finally asked in their link as Randy pushed Nightshade away again.

" _They have to be..._ " Rani replied.

Rachel blasted nightshade back against the wall.

Nightshade growled and vanished.

Randy glanced around before looking back at the kids.

Jamie stared at them in a bit of wonderment.

Rani tilted her head slightly. " _Mom and dad never act like this around us well at least not until she showed up._ " she said telepathically to Jamie.

Rachel turned around and glanced at Randy. " _Do we tell them?_ " she asked using Flare's telepathy.

" _We probably shouldn't. But it would make it easier for us... let's do it._ " Randy replied, walking towards them.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked, the two ninjas even though he know who they were.

Rachel followed but hesitated. She didn't know how to put it.

Rani noticed. "If you're going to reveal who you are, you don't have to. We know. We were told by her before we were sent here."

"Oh. She did?" Randy repeated, a little surprised.

Jamie nodded, yes.

" _Saves us from some explaining._ " Randy thought.

" _Yeah._ " Rachel replied telepathically.

"So...now what?" Rani asked.

Randy slightly chuckled. "I'm not sure." He replied.

Jamie glanced at Rachel.

"Continue the trip?" Rani suggested.

"The others must be done that maze by now." Jamie pointed out.

"Yeah." Randy said but he didn't feel safe to return to the class with Nightshade watching them.

Rachel knew they couldn't just go home and they had to finish the trip so she just kind of nodded. "Let's go." she replied and took of her ninja mask.

Randy did the same, tucking the mask away and following the kids.

They headed back over to the maze.

Rachel waited for the others.

Rose was standing nearby at Viceroy's side as he talked with the teacher.

Rani noticed her. "Who's that?" she asked.

Randy looked towards Rose. "That's Rose. She's...not on our side." He whispered.

Jamie glanced at her.

Rose glanced over and saw them and tilted her head.

Rani noticed her. "She doesn't seem bad."

"It's complicated." Randy said rather quickly, not wanting to talk about her while she's right there.

The class was starting to return from the maze.

Rachel agreed. "Complicated indeed."

Rani noticed they didn't want to talk about it at the moment and accepted the answer for now.

"Looks like we're not going home today." Jamie said, watching the others gather together again.

Randy glanced at him.

Rani nodded but was smiling. "We'll get home soon though."

Rachel nodded.

Jamie then smiled too. He was happy to be with his family even though it was still odd, but he had some questions that he really wanted to ask them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They soon headed home.

Rani watched out the window.

Jamie sat next to her, tapping his foot on the chair's leg waiting. " _Aw, missed karate class._ " He thought to himself.

" _I missed acrobatics but am I fussing? Technically you missed two classes._ " she replied with a playful smile.

Jamie gave a half suppressed smile. " _Ok. Two classes._ " he said, glancing at her.

" _Besides, more game night for us._ " she replied.

" _Yeah!_ " He said excitedly.

The bus stopped in front of the school, letting the students out.

Rani got off with Rachel.

Jamie followed them with Randy and Howard trailing behind.

"So I can assume that I might see you later?" Howard asked, glancing at Randy.

"Maybe." He replied.

"...Ok. Cunningham." Howard said before walking off.

Rani was talking to Rachel excitedly about what they should do for supper.

Jamie smiled as he partly listened to what they were saying, he couldn't wait to get home.

Randy walked close to them.

Rani was explaining how she took acrobatics and that she was getting really good at it and even did several flips.

Jamie then mentioned that he was taking karate, getting close to earning his black belt, well junior black belt.

Randy was impressed by both of them.

They soon approached home and Rani waited as patiently as she could to get inside.

Jamie tucked away the sunglasses that he had worn for the trip.

The front door was unlock, since Randy forgotten to do it.

Rachel opened the door and stepped inside.

Rani started to follow but stopped. She sensed presences she hadn't noticed before inside.

Jamie almost bumped into her. "Hey? What's up?" He asked.

"I can kind of sense someone's presence inside."

Jamie tried to look inside.

"What's wrong?" Randy questioned them, waiting to close the door.

"Is anyone else besides us and a- um caramel here?"

Randy thought about it for a moment and glanced inside. "I don't think so. Why?"

"It feels like there's someone inside." She replied.

Rachel looked at him and used flare's telepathy. " _Possibly the Nomicons?_ " She asked.

" _I think so._ " He replied, uncertain who it really was.

"You mean there's a random person in o- the house?!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Maybe. I'm just going check." Randy said as he tried to squeeze by them.

Rani stepped out of the way.

Jamie moved over and watched Randy look around in the rooms.

Rani waited.

Randy saw that the ninja Nomicon wasn't in his bag and peeked into his room.

Nomi was meditating on the floor.

Randy sighed with relief. "Just the Nomicon. Which they don't know about..." He said to himself and headed back.

Rani was waiting with Jamie and Rachel downstairs.

Randy walked up to them. "We're all good. It's the um Nomicons." He said the last part quietly.

Jamie raised his eye brow. "What?"

Rani tilted her head. "Nomicons?"

Randy glanced to side. "They're...like our teachers. And help us with our ninja duties." He replied.

Jamie gave them a questionable look.

"So like your sensei?" Rani asked.

"Yes." Randy replied.

Jamie's eyes brightened. "Can we see them?" He asked.

Randy glanced at Rachel.

"I don't see why not."

Randy quietly led them to where the Nomicons were.

They were meditating.

Rani watched.

Jamie and Randy watched by the door way, although Randy couldn't help but smile.

Nomi opened his eyes sensing them and so did Nicki. They stood and looked at Randy.

"Who is this?" Nomi asked.

Randy glanced at the kids. "This is Jamie and Rani."

Nomi bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

Rani bowed back. "You too."

Jamie automatically bowed as well.

Randy watched them, not questioning their actions.

"I am Nomi."

"And I am Nicki." Nicki greeted with a smile.

Jamie smiled back. "Where are you from?" He asked.

"Believe it or not, here. Norrisville. But a lot different."

Nomi nodded. "We are eight hundred years old." he explained.

Jamie stared at them, they didn't look old... "Are you two immortals?"

"Yes." Nomi replied with a nod.

Rani grinned. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah!" Jamie replied, smiling.

Randy was still standing by the door way.

"It was a pleasure to meet you."

Rachel called upstairs saying food was ready.

Jamie sort of nodded and bowed again before leaving the room.

Rani did the same and ran downstairs to find Rachel.

Randy was about to walk away but then looked at the Nomicons, wondering if they were going to question him.

"So, where are they from?"

Randy stood there. "They're from the future..." He replied.

"Makes since."

"It does?" Randy asked.

"They have a slightly different aura around them."

"Oh. Okay." Randy said, just going with it.

Nomi and Nicki had already put together who their parents were.

Randy glanced at both of them. "They said Nightshade send them here. So there could be two Nightshades..." He said.

"Great... We'll see what we can do." Nomi said.

Randy nodded and took the opportunity to head downstairs.

Rani was setting happily at the bar chatting with Jamie and Rachel as she cooked.

Randy came to a stop when he saw them, the kids with Rachel together. He suddenly backed away.

Rani sensed him and turned to him. "Hey, dinner is almost ready."

Jamie then looked at him.

"Uh good. What are we having?" Randy asked, walking back in.

"Lasagna soup." Rachel replied.

"Lasagna soup?" Randy questioned.

Jamie nodded.

"Rani suggested it." Rachel replied.

"It is the greatest!" Rani explained.

Randy sat beside them, listening about how good it is.

"It's almost done." Rachel said. She finished it up and dished it out.

Curiously, Jamie watched Randy try the soup.

Rachel had the soup before when she stayed with Kristy. She and Rani watched too.

"...Mmmmm. Wow. This is pretty good!" Randy exclaimed, looking at them.

Jamie smiled.

Rani grinned. She then ate as well.

Randy enjoyed the soup while Jamie finished up his dinner.

Jamie went for some more.

Rani did too.

Rachel smiled as she ate.

" _Just like home._ " Jamie happily thought while eating the soup.

"So good." Randy said as he finished.

Rachel agreed.

" _It is, isn't it?_ " Rani replied to Jamie happily.

Jamie grinned and cleaned his bowl.

Rani smiled as she finished and put her dishes in the sink.

Randy then put the rest of the dishes in the sink, since Rachel had cooked dinner.

Rachel smiled at that. "thanks." she told him then Rani spoke up.

"Game night?"

Randy smiled. "Game Night." He repeated.

"Yes!" Jamie said before running off to the other room.

Rani was hot on his tail.

Rachel laughed and followed them.

Randy then hurried after them to the other room.

They were setting it up already.

Before Randy knew it, he already had the game controller in his hands. "Ready?" He asked.

They nodded.

Randy smiled as he clicked the button, starting the game.

The kids rather quickly started taking the lead.

Randy didn't mind even though he disliked being last, at the end it was just fun to play.

Rachel was closing in on them again.

They tried to stay ahead.

Jamie laughed a little at Rachel catching up to them.

Rani tried to pull ahead.

Rachel pulled up to them thou.

Jamie realized that he got distracted which cause him to slightly fall back.

Randy tried to catch up.

Rachel and Rani were now tied.

Randy grinned as he finally pulled up to Jamie.

Rachel and Rani were fighting for first.

Jamie quickly made a fast recovery and was pulling up to Rani.

Rani was falling behind Rachel.

Randy took the advantage and pulled up to the kids.

They tried to pull back up.

Randy pressed on before noticing the game was coming to an end.

Rachel won the round.

Rani sighed. "That was fun." She said with a smile.

Jamie agreed.

"Yeah. That was intense." Randy said, seeing that he so close to second place.

"Again?" Rachel asked.

Jamie glanced at them ready to play.

Randy smiled. "Yeah!" He replied.

Rachel hit start.

Randy quickly started playing and Jamie did too.

Rachel and Rani pulled out front.

The two followed close behind but Jamie began to pull up.

They tried to stay ahead.

Jamie kept trying to get up to them while Randy trailed behind.

The girls grinned and teamed up.

Randy had a "oh no you didn't" look on his face. "Ooh It's on." He said.

Jamie kept on going.

The girls easily kept the lead for a while.

Surprisingly both boys were catching up to them.

Randy didn't even think about it.

Rani and Rachel fought to stay ahead.

Randy and Jamie battle, trying to keep up with the girls.

They were fighting for first.

The boys were so close to them, going back and forth.

To everyone's surprise the boys won.

"The tv lagged..." Rani muttered.

Randy and Jamie spontaneously high five.

"Sure." Jamie said.

"It did though!" Rani replied.

"Okay. But we were all using the same TV..." Jamie said quietly before looking at them. "Rematch?"

"rematch." they said at the same time.

Randy was still shock that they won but nonetheless he hit start.

The girls swiftly pulled ahead.

The boys race after them.

" _Oh. You're doing this again._ " Jamie thought, knowing his sister would hear.

Rani smirked. " _Perhaps._ "

Jamie just grinned as the game went on.

Rachel and Rani fought to stay ahead.

While Randy and Jamie were on giving them a run for their money.

The girls were struggling.

The boys were fighting to go pass them.

They weren't letting them.

Randy slowly started to lag behind.

Rachel and Rani watched the others back.

A second later the boys were back, pulling close to them again.

Rachel and Rani were keeping ahead.

Randy and Jamie wouldn't give up and kept trying.

The game was coming close to ending.

The girls wouldn't let up.

The TV screen suddenly glitch but didn't make them lag.

Rani and Rachel managed to stay ahead.

Randy and Jamie watch as they tag along behind them, so close to the end.

The girls won this round. "Yes!"

"Ah...Good game." Jamie said, glancing at his sister and Rachel.

"Yeah." Rani replied with a smile.

"That was epic." Randy said, looking at them.

Jamie yawn. "Yeah."

Rani yawned at the same time.

Rachel chuckled. "You two look tired."

"What time is it?" Jamie asked while trying to shake off the feeling of tiredness.

"Um 10:39?" Randy guess.

Rachel nodded. "Bed time." She replied.

Rani sighed but nodded.

Jamie did the same while Randy started to put the stuff away.

"Go get ready you two."

Rani got up and went to do so.

Jamie did the same. "Night mom."

Rachel almost replied but realized Jamie had called her mom again. She froze and tensed. She turned to them. "What?"

Randy suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder at them with wide eyes.

That woke Jamie up from feeling tired. "You...sounded like her."

Rachel could understand that. She used to do it when she was little with Kristy's mom. Still...that was the second time he had called her that.

Rani had froze in the hall way. With a swift movement she grabbed Jamie's wrist and ran to his room, shutting the door behind them.

Rachel watched the scene rather confused.

Randy quietly glanced at Rachel before heading to his room.

Jamie backed away from the door. "I did it again!"

Rani looked at him. "Again?!"

"Uh...yes. I accidentally called her mom earlier but I don't know if she does knows." Jamie explained.

Rani groaned in annoyance. "They are going to find out!"

"I'm sorry!" Jamie responded sounding frustrated. "I...ugh. I keep forgetting. It just slips out so easily." He said, looking away from her.

She sighed. "It's alright... I just don't want to mess anything up. The only reason I haven't is because I've kept mostly quiet."

"I know... " He replied. "I'll will be quiet."

She nodded. "We should get ready for bed."

"Yeah. Goodnight." Jamie replied, even though it didn't feel like it a good anything at the moment.

Rani left to get ready.

Rachel had gone to her room.

Randy was already in his bed, laying there thinking about what Jamie called Rachel. But then tried to brush the thought away and got some rest.

Rachel had finally drifted to sleep.

So did Rani.

Jamie was the last one to fall asleep in the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Rani woke up with a start panting heavily. She whimpered softly.

Jamie felt something jerking him awake, making him look around the small room.

Rani was crying in her bed and coughed slightly.

Jamie lay there for bit before checking if his sister was up. " _...Rani?_ " He asked in their link.

She tensed up slightly. " _J-Jamie?_ "

Jamie quickly detected something wrong. " _Huh...What's wrong?_ "

" _I had another nightmare..._ "

" _Again?_ " He asked telepathically.

" _Yeah..._ "

He got up and stretched. " _...Are you ok?_ "

" _I...I don't know._ "

Jamie raised his eyebrow at his sister's response. " _It was just a bad dream? Right?_ " He asked through their link, now peeking outside.

" _It felt real..._ "

" _Aren't dreams supposed to feel real?_ " Jamie thought as he threw on his hoodie. He was surprised no one was up yet, well besides them.

" _I don't know..._ " Rani replied.

Rachel was up however and outside reading.

Jamie slowly open the door of his room, looking down the hallway.

It was pretty quiet.

Rani was trying to calm down.

Her door then open and Jamie looked inside.

She looked at him. "Jamie... I'm scared..." She whimpered. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"W-what did you dream about?" Jamie asked in a quiet tone.

"Mom and dad...and her."

He then sighed. "Oh...Yeah Nightshade is like a nightmare."

"I'm so worried about them. We don't know if our timelines version of her even came."

Jamie looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Nightshade threw us in to the portal but neither of us know if she came too."

Jamie then glanced down. "...mom and dad should be ok." He said trying to keep positive. "But we have to get back."

Rani nodded. "I hope we can..."

"Yeah...hopefully they can." Jamie replied, looking back at her.

"Shouldn't they be up by now?"

"Yeah. They should." He said, glancing back at the empty hallway.

Rani stood up. She was dressed and ready and looked around.

Jamie headed down the hall.

Randy was up but in the living room texting to Howard.

Rachel came back inside and sat on the couch. She hadn't slept well. She was trying not to doze off.

Rani trailed behind him.

"Morning." Jamie greeted as they walked into the room.

"Yeah, Morning." Randy replied, glancing from his phone.

Rani sat down on the couch silently.

Jamie stood by the couch watching them. "...Is there school today?" He asked.

"Nope. I don't think so." Randy said, noticing Rachel seemed tired.

"No. There's not." Rachel confirmed. She was so tired.

Jamie nodded.

"Whoa Rachel, You look really tired." Randy said while putting his phone to the side.

"I didn't sleep well."

"Hmm." Randy thought for a moment and looked at Rani.

She was silent and looked rather tired too.

"...You know you could sleep in if you wanted to." Randy said to them except not to Jamie, who appeared to be ok.

Rachel nodded slightly and headed back her room while Rani took the couch.

Randy assumed it was just going to be a layback day, started to walk away. "I'll be in kitchen." He called out.

Jamie watched him leave, not saying thing since that was his new goal.

"Ok." Rani replied before drifting off to sleep.

Jamie looked inside the kitchen, seeing Randy was just sitting there but quickly retreated back, afraid he might say something about who mom was, destroying the future or something. He looked at his sister.

Rani slightly opened her eyes and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing." Jamie replied rather glumly.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

He then carelessly slumped down on the chair. "I'm trying not to say anything but I'm bored."

"You could play grave puncher."

Jamie sprang up. "Ok." He replied but looked back at her. "Are you still tired?"

"Yeah. I don't why I keep having these nightmares..."

"Yeah..." He sighed and then left to go play Grave punchers.

Once he was out of sight, she got up and poked her head into the kitchen.

Randy was still there but with his back facing her.

"D- Randy?"

He causally turn to look at her. "Yes?"

She came over and sat across from him. "I...I have been having these... um nightmares..."

Randy stiffened a little even though he was somewhat familiar with this kind situation. "...Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Rani hesitated. "That's the thing. I want to talk about it but I don't want to risk damaging the timeline either..."

Randy stared at her, not knowing how to respond to this but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. "Uh...yeah. We don't want to destroy the future... or anything." He replied.

"I know this all must be really awkward. It is for us too. It's just hard for us not to slip anything up." she explained.

She sighed. "Jamie and I are so used to talking about everything. It's just hard now that we can't."

Randy slightly chuckled, somewhat relieved that he wasn't the only one that felt the awkwardness but then nodded his head understandingly. "I see what mean. It's pretty wonk but I really don't see a loophole..."

"Me either."

Randy then sighed. "I'm sorry if that didn't help."

"It's not your fault."

He glanced down. "Have you talk to Jamie about this? You know about the nightmares?" He asked.

"A little."

"Hmm... Wow. This is awkward." Randy said quietly and sat up. "But we will find some way to get you two back."

"I hope so..."

"We will." Randy reassured Rani and then smiled. "Do you want to play Grave Puncher?"

"Jamie's already on it."

"He is? Huh, I was wondering where he went." Randy said, looking towards the other room.

"Yeah. He was bored."

Randy blinked. "Hope Howard's not online. He doesn't know that you two are staying here." He explained.

"Yeah...it's probably best he doesn't."

A loud thumping sound come from the other room, Jamie ran into the kitchen. "Howards online! He didn't see me but I think he thought I was you." He informed them.

"...I'll go talk to him." Randy replied as he headed off.

Rani laughed slightly. "We were just talking about that..."

"Really? Hey, I thought you were tired?" Jamie questioned.

"I can't sleep."

Jamie gave a slightly disappointed look at her, partly because he played alone and she was talking to Randy. "What's wrong?"

"I've been having nightmares."

" _Again?_ " He thought and then sat down. "Are they all the same?"

"I think so..."

"...I know you kind of told me about it. But, what happens in them?" He asked.

"Nightshade...she hurt mom and dad..."

Jamie gave a disturbed look before glancing back in the direction where their parents were.

"It just worries me."

"...yeah...did anything else happen?"

"She was after us."

Jamie shifted in his seat. "Oh..."

She looked down.

" _That's why you said it felt real...?_ " He asked in their telepathic link before hearing someone walking back and forth in the other room.

" _Kind of..._ "

Jamie was going to ask why but Randy walked in.

"Hey. Um you two wouldn't mind if I went to see Howard?" He asked.

"Not at all."

"Oh good. I'll be next door if you need me." Randy said as he went out the door.

Jamie watched him leave.

"Now what?"

"I don't know...Want to go outside?" He asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

Jamie got up and walked outside, slightly covering his eyes from the sun.

"Man, it's bright."

Jamie agreed. "Yeah. What do you want to do? Since we can't really do...anything."

"Park?"

"Ok." Jamie replied, smiling when he felt some cash in his pocket. "Maybe we can get some ice cream."

She smiled. "Ok."

They headed out to the park, which wasn't too far from home.

Rani was happy to get away for a while.

Jamie was happy too.

It was nice out with no clouds, the sun shining, birds singing, and families walking around the streets.

He then glanced at them.

"It's weird cause it feels like I know these people but I don't."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Even the places around here really didn't change much." He said, stepping into the shade.

"I know. It is just so foreign at the same time thou."

Jamie watch some of the familiar faces walk by and kind of chucked. "Yeah. Weird is definitely the word for it."

"A part of me is enjoying this while the other just wants to get home."

Again Jamie knew the feeling but it started to make him feel uncomfortable. "Want to keep walking?"

"Yeah."

They continue down the path, the trees were taller which provided some shade for the two.

"It's so nice out."

"Very nice." Jamie agreed and then saw a glimmer of light in the tall grass.

Rani noticed it too. "What's that?"

"I don't know..." Jamie replied before glancing at her. "Let's check it out." He said, walking towards the faint flickering light.

Rani stepped towards it and bent down.

Jamie stood close by as he looked down at it.

It appeared to be a green glass orb.

"Huh. I wonder where this came from."

Jamie then bend down. "It's like marble." He said, giving it a quick tap.

It made a strange echo like noise at the tap and the green inside the glass ball shifted slightly.

"Woah."

Amused by the green ball, Jamie tapped it again but this time it started to give off a glow. "That's so weird."

"Yeah..."

Jamie suddenly blinked, stopping himself from just staring at it. "Huh...Should we take it?"

"I-I don't know..."

Jamie found himself staring at it again. "It's just so..." He trailed off slightly.

"Entrancing?" she finished.

"Yeah...And shiny." He added.

The glass orb seem to stand out from the other colors of green surrounding it.

Rani seemed on edge and tense. "I don't know Jamie...I don't trust it."

Jamie wasn't really listening although he noticed something didn't feel quite right.

Rani looked at him. "Jamie?"

He shook his head. "Huh, What?"

"I don't trust it." she repeated.

Jamie then moved back from it. "Hmm. But we can't just leave it here, can we?"

"It's probably not a good idea to."

Jamie then reached out to pick it up.

Rani watched uncertain of what would happen.

Nothing but a low ping sound came from the orb as Jamie hold it in his one hand. But he started to feel strange, almost like he couldn't let go of the ball.

Rani watched cautiously.

A glimpse of green flash in Jamie's eyes as he finally put the orb in his hoodie pocket. "There." He said.

"Let's take it to mom and dad and let them decide what to do with it."

Jamie hesitated to answer her. "...Ok. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They headed home.

Jamie followed behind his sister into their backyard and saw through the back window that Randy was back as well.

Rachel was inside talking to him.

Jamie couldn't hear them as they got closer until they walked inside the house.

Rani followed. "Hey, we are back." She said and Rachel rushed over.

"Are you two okay?! You had us worried sick."

"Yeah, where were you two?" Randy questioned them, clearly worriedly.

"We're ok. We just went to park." Jamie replied.

"Also we found something and we brought it home because it didn't look safe to leave."

Jamie then pulled out the orb from his hoodie pocket.

Randy's face paled.

"Do you know what it is?" Rani asked noticing her parents pale.

Randy panicked, seeing his son holding the glowing orb. "T-that's a Powerball."

And without another word Randy grabbed the oven mitts and took the ball out of Jamie's hands. "Where DID you find this?"

"At the park... Why is it harmful?"

Randy looked at them. "Yes! This thing is practically made of evil, it changes people and not in a good way." He explained.

Jamie nervously glanced at Rani.

"Then what are we going to do with it?" She asked.

Jamie quietly watched Randy (their future dad) take a step back from them, looking like he was going to faint.

"We are going to keep it until we- as in Rachel and I, can find a way to get rid of it." He said, unsure if the orb did any unseen harm to the kids.

Rani nodded in understanding.

Rachel looked at Randy.

Randy looked back at Rachel, not sure what to do but then walk away to find a good hiding place.

"Are you two alright? Those things are dangerous."

Jamie nodded but after hearing about how bad the orbs were, left him feeling unsure. "What do they exactly do?"

"They corrupt their users."

"Oh. Then I'm fine." Jamie said, feeling much safer.

"So am I." Rani replied.

Meanwhile Randy hid the Powerball in his closet. "There." He said to himself as he closed the door.

Rachel had started making them some lunch.

Jamie watched what she was preparing while keeping quiet even though he wanted to talk to his mom and then gave a sad sigh.

Rani sat in awkward silence.

Randy then walked into the almost dead quiet room. "Er, Is everyone ok?" He asked, trying to bat away the silence.

Rani hesitated to reply. "I don't know."

Randy looked at them. "Oh I can see that." He said in a whisper.

Jamie glanced at him. "It's just...quiet."

Rani nodded in agreement.

Rachel was finishing the food.

"Hmm. Yeah, too bad I can't take you two to the Game hole." Randy said.

Jamie then looked at his sister.

"Says who?" She asked.

"Um...No-body. Want to go to the Game hole?" Randy asked, smiling.

"Yes!"

Randy grinned at the kids respond. "Then to the Game hole!" He said, turning the other way.

Rani followed.

Rachel heard and smiled. "I'll call you when supper is ready."

"Will do!" Randy replied as he headed out the door.

Jamie quickly follow them.

Rani happily followed.

After a bit, they arrived at the Game hole.

Before Randy could say a word Jamie went to the games, checking each one out.

"I guess we don't need introductions. Here's some tokens."

Rani smiled as she accepted the tokens. "Thank you!" she headed to Jamie to give him his tokens.

Randy smiled as he watch them ran off before turning his attention to one of the newer games.

The two played grave puncher and fought against each other for first.

While they were playing, Jamie suddenly became aware of some odd flash across the screen, making him lose the led.

Rani didn't notice it and kept going.

He blinked his eyes before trying to catch up to Rani.

Rani grinned as she stayed in the lead but faltered slightly when her head started throbbing.

It wasn't bad at first but it steadily grew worse into her vision started blurring up. She suddenly became ghostly pale and let go of the control stick.

"J-Jamie..." she tried to get his attention but she started to collapse and went unconscious.

Jamie saw her falling. Almost automatically he grabbed sister's shoulder, trying to soften her fall. "Rani?!"

Rani was limp and unconscious. You could barely even tell if she was breathing.

Randy's head jerked up as he heard someone cried out for help and went to see if he needed to go ninja or not.

But instead of a monster attacking, he saw Jamie kneeling down beside Rani and ran up to them.

Rani laid limp in Jamie's arms. It appeared she was barely alive.

Randy knelt beside them. "What happen?!" He asked while trying to find what was wrong with her.

Jamie glanced at him, teary eyed. "I-don't know. She just fell over."

Her breathing was slow but steady.

Seeing this, Randy then gently took Rani from Jamie's arms. "Come on, we need to go." He told him, heading out to what Jamie was hoping was the hospital.

But it was home.

Rachel looked up upon hearing the door open. "Back al-" she stopped when she saw Rani and rushed over. "What happened?"

"She passed out but we're not sure why." Randy explained with Jamie standing beside him.

"Have Nomi see if he can do anything." Rachel told him.

Randy nodded before leaving to the other room.

Jamie began to follow after him.

Rachel finished the food and turned everything off before following.

The four teens went into Randy's room where the Nomicon was.

He looked up. "What happened to her?"

"She fell over unconscious and we don't know why?" Randy explained, again.

"Can you help her?" Jamie asked.

"I'll see what I can do."

He took her and started to examine her only for seconds later, her to jerk awake gasping and tears roaming down her cheeks.

Randy gasped, slightly moving forward with Jamie to what felt like a witnessing of someone coming back from the dead.

Rani was panting heavily.

Rachel stepped up to them.

Nomi looked at her. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Rani let her eyes readjust and then nodded slowly. "I think so..."

"Aw thank cheese." Randy somewhat sighed in relief. "You almost scared us to death. Like, please don't tell me this doesn't happen a lot?"

"It's the first time I've ever done that."

"Oh." Randy said, glancing at Nomi.

Jamie gave a worried look.

Rani tried to wipe away the remaining tears.

Nomi sighed. "She probably just got dehydrated or something."

Randy kind of nodded.

Upon hearing this, Jamie stepped away from them. "I'll get some water."

Rani spoke up. "It wasn't that."

They looked at her confused. "Then what?"

She looked to the side. "It was like a vision."

"A vision...About what?" Randy asked.

Jamie stared at Rani.

"Back home."

Right away Randy knew he shouldn't ask more about it but he was concerned. "... Maybe I should leave. For you and Jamie to talk." Randy told them.

Rachel agreed. "Just come down when you're ready. Lunch is done."

"Ok..."Jamie replied as he moved to the side for Randy and Rachel.

Rachel headed down stairs.

Jamie watched Randy do the same before looking at the Nomicon.

Nomi left too.

Rani looked at Jamie.

He was quiet for a moment before asking her the same question that Randy did but meekly. "So what was it about?"

"Back home... Mom and dad are so upset..."

He felt his heart sank a little. "H-How bad is it?"

"Mom hasn't been eating. Dad is trying to help her but it's so hard for her..."

Jamie then became quiet once again, sort of shock to hear what was happening. "...we have to get back. We can't stay here any longer."

"I know but it looked like they were trying to find a way to get to us too."

He blinked. "They are? ...You mean they know we're here?"

"Kind of... They're more of trying to figure that out."

"Oh..." Jamie looked down. "...At least Nightshade isn't hurting them."

"Yeah..."

Jamie then sighed. "If that's it...lunch is ready."

"Ok..." she stood up.

Jamie headed for the door but stopped once close enough to it. "...I'm not that hungry anymore."

"Jamie, we need to eat."

"I know but...I'm not ready to go down there." He replied, starting to get nervous.

"Why?"

Jamie glanced at her, you could see he looked afraid. "I just don't want to mess up again..."

"It'll be ok..."

He looked back out the door. "Okay."

"Let's go."

Randy heard some footsteps coming down stairs and saw Jamie walk in.

Rani was right beside him.

"Hey, you two are back." Randy greeted.

Jamie nodded as he took a seat near him.

Rani sat down beside Jamie. She nodded. "Yeah..."

Rachel put the plates of food on the counter. "Are you two alright?"

Jamie slightly tensed, feeling them look at them and glanced up from his plate of food. "We're ok..."

Rani nodded. "We'll be alright."

Randy then took a bite of lunch after seeing Jamie starting to eat.

Rani did too.

Rachel sat and ate with them but was still concerned for the two.

Randy glanced at the three. "Foods good."

"Thank you." Rachel replied with a smile.

Rani smiled slightly.

Jamie nodded as he finished eating.

Randy smiled.

Rani thought about her vision and thought about telling them.

Jamie glanced at Rani while getting up. " _What are you thinking?_ " He asked in their link.

" _Maybe we should tell them._ "

" _But wouldn't that alter the future?_ " He asked while taking his plate to the sink.

She sighed. " _Us being here is altering the future Jamie...but yes...it might._ "

Jamie looked over at them, noticing their parents looked worried.

" _...I don't know._ "

" _Me either... I just...I don't know what to do._ "

Randy glanced at Rachel. "Do you guys want to do something?" He asked.

Jaime looked at him.

Rani looked over. "Maybe. I'm kind of tired after everything..."

"Ok. Just let us know if you want to play grave punchers or anything." Randy told the two.

Jamie smiled a little. "Alright."

"We will."

"Thanks for lunch." Jamie said before stepping out of the room.

"Welcome." Rachel replied.

Randy watched him leave before getting up and placing his plate away.

Rachel put her dishes away too.

Jamie then peeked back inside the room. "Rani."

She stood up. "Yeah?"

Jamie shrink back a little. "...Could you came over here?"

"Sure." She came over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm ok...but I can't stand this awkwardness anymore." Jamie whispered.

"Me either..."

Jamie looked back at the kitchen. "...Want to play grave puncher?"

She smiled. "Sure."

Jamie then smiled back and headed off.

Rani followed.

Jamie went and set up the game for them to play. " _Somethings don't change._ " He thought as he took out the controls.

" _True._ " Rani replied as she waited.

Jamie handed his sister the controllers. " _Yep..._ "

" _Thanks. You ready?_ "

" _Ready._ " Jamie replied as started the game but as he did, in the back of his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about Ranis' vision.

Rani started playing trying to ignore her vision.

Jamie took a deep breath and try to focus on the game, punching graves...

Silently Randy came by to check on them.

Rani was focused on the game. She didn't even notice Randy.

Neither did Jamie.

Randy watched them. " _I hope their ok...they look ok._ " He thought to himself before walking out of sight.

Rachel was cleaning the dishes downstairs.

Randy heard Rachel doing the dishes in the kitchen, so he stayed out of there too, and sat down at the bottom of the stairs to just take a moment to be alone.

Rani gave a small yawn after the third game.

Jamie then yawn. "Maybe we should take a break?"

Rani nodded. "Yeah."

Jamie turn off the game and rubbed his eyes which were sore from staring at the screen so intensely.

"I'm going to try to rest." Rani told Jamie, as she stood.

Jamie glanced up at her. "Ok. I'll be in my room."

"Okay." she headed to her room.

Jamie then put the controllers away and saw that it was actually late and headed to his quiet room.

Rani got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Jamie walked inside his room to get ready for bed, but as he did, he suddenly came to a stop and glanced back at his reflection on the full body mirror in the room.

It was like he had lost all color expect for his purple now almost violet like eyes and fair skin. Seeing himself with black hair, black hood, and black pants.

...He couldn't tell if he was seeing things or he was just half asleep but the closer he got to the mirror, the more clear the image became which was creeping him out.

It was copying every move Jamie made, up until he could put his hand though the glass and felt another hand cling to him.

"What?!" Before Jamie could fully react, his shadow like reflection sneered while proceeding to pull Jamie in.

Almost like a yin yang, the two shot over one another but it instantly turn into a form of Russian roulette as Jamie refused to let go. The two started spinning in circles, like a chamber of a revolver getting ready to fire.

"Hu- Aah!" Jamie felt a searing pain crawling up his arm and let go, sending him hurling (not vomiting though he felt like it) into an enveloping blackness.

Rani heard a thump coming from Jamie's room but ignored it.

After that, it was then quiet for the rest of the night.

Rani slept peacefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The morning sunlight came through the windows and in Jamie's room a figure moved from off the floor and laid on the bed.

Rani got up and dressed and went downstairs for food.

Rachel was up and cooking.

Randy yawned as he stepped out of his room but almost run into Jamie in the process. "Whoa! Jamie. I didn't see you there..." He said, slightly starting at him.

"It's fine." Jamie replied unfazed and the two headed to the kitchen.

Rani and Rachel were talking and noticed them. "Morning!" Rachel greeted.

"Good morning." Randy replied. "Wasn't expecting you two to be up already."

Rani smiled. "I smelt breakfast..." she replied.

Jamie smiled as he took a seat, glancing towards the food Rachel was cooking.

"Mmmmm, it does smells good." Randy commented.

Rani was waiting patiently on the food and shot a glance at Jamie. " _Hey Jamie, I heard a weird noise in your room last night. Any ideas what it was?_ " She asked telepathically.

There was no response. Jamie just glanced at her.

She looked at him confused. " _Jamie?_ " she tried again.

He still didn't say anything in their link but instead looked at Randy and Rachel.

"Here's breakfast." Rachel placing it on the counter.

Rani turned away from Jamie confused why he wasn't answering her. She took her breakfast and ate.

Jamie quietly ate his breakfast while Randy did the same, except for the quiet part.

"How are you guys today?" He asked.

"Alright." Jamie replied.

"A little tired..." she replied, lost in her thoughts.

Randy gave a slight nod of his head while watching them, still concerned about them.

Jamie then got up to put the dishes away.

Rani stood up. "Jamie, may I talk to you?"

"Sure." Jamie replied without any visible signs of hesitation.

Rani led him into the other room. "Why weren't you replying to me?"

This time it was Jamie who looked confused as he stared at Rani. "I wasn't?" He questioned.

Rani looked at him. "Apparently because you didn't even hear me." she took a step towards him. "Something about you just...doesn't feel... right."

Jamie seemed too tense up at her accusation before looking somewhat unamused. "Your right."

He confessed but suddenly swing his clenched fist towards her head, face, it didn't seem to matter to him at long as it hit hard.

Rani gasped and tried to dodge it.

She tucked and rolled behind him. "What are you doing?!" she cried trying to avoid him. She was rather quickly caught in a corner though. She braced herself.

Almost in a single swift motion, he turned towards Rani and struck her in the jaw to knock her out.

She collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

Randy heard a thud and went over to the room to check it out. But once he walked in, there was nobody there."...huh?" Randy shrugged and left the room.

Rachel looked at him. "You heard that thud too right?"

Randy nodded. "I heard it but not sure what it was." He replied, sort of looking around.

"Where's Rani and Jamie?" she asked.

"I...don't know. I thought they were inside?"

As Randy was saying this, Jamie was already a good distance away inside an old abandoned ice fishing hut and had tide & gaged Rani.

Rani slowly stirred awake and blinked and everything swayed and moaned slightly.

Jamie stood back by the door way, watching her and then turn to head back to the Cunningham residents.

Ranis' vision cleared enough to see him and tried to go after him only to realize she was tied up and gagged. She struggled against her binds and whimpered fearfully.

Jamie shot a disappointed look towards her and hurried off.

Rachel was looking for the kids. "I can't find them!"

"I can't find them either!" Randy called out in slight panic while looking though one of the rooms. "If Nightshade is responsible for this I'm going to-"

He then saw Jamie wondering about as he walked out of the room. "Found Jamie!" Randy happily exclaimed.

"What about rani?" Rachel asked.

"You mean, you can't find her too?" Jamie questioned even though he knew very well what was going on.

"Yeah. We don't know." Randy replied to both Rachel and Jamie at the same time.

Rachel was getting worried. "We need to find her." she said.

The two boys agreed.

"She can't be that far since Jamie's here." Randy pointed out.

Rachel nodded. "We should go."

"Right. Where did you last saw her?" He asked Jamie while taking out his ninja mask.

"Inside." He replied, slightly noticing his door was open.

Rachel took out her mask. "Flare and I will scan around town." Rachel said.

Randy nodded and went ninja. "Ok. We will look around here and the park."

Flare and Rachel headed off. Kira lent her wings to Rachel so she could see more.

Randy search around the neighborhood with Jamie, however Jamie made sure they couldn't find her, undetected.

Rani was trying to get free from her binds. She had to warn her parents.

Randy was becoming more worried by the minute, seeing it was getting late.

Although Rani wasn't the only one that Randy and Rachel should be concern about.

Back in Jamie's room, through the other side of the mirror was the real Jamie, waking up to find himself sprawled out on the ground with some blood stain on his hand.

Unknowingly this was his second or maybe third time regaining consciousness, due to a slight concussion that he received upon entering into this burning sky, scattered chunks of rocks and (apparently) monster filled land.

He quickly crawled over to a couple of large boulders (to feel more secure) after seeing some floating rocks up above and looked around in fear.

Rachel searched all over for rani.

Randy did likewise. Calling out for Rani while searching almost every nook and cranny, but suddenly panicked when he saw that Jamie wasn't following behind him anymore. "Jamie?...Jamie?!"

"Here." Jamie replied, walking out from under a pine tree.

"Oh good. I thought I lost you too." Randy sighed before taking out his phone to call Rachel.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, have you found Rani yet?" Randy asked.

"No. I'm getting really worried."

Randy glanced at Jamie. "Same here. Do you think Nightshade did this?"

Rachel was about to reply when flare told her she heard rani reaching out telepathically.

Jamie watched Randy waiting for a reply.

"Rachel?"

"Old abandoned fish hut. And keep close eyes on Jamie. Rani says he's not the real Jamie."

A lot of questions ran through Randy's mind but he just agreed with her. "Alright. I'll meet you there."

Rachel was rushing there herself.

Right away, Jamie saw that they were heading to Rani's location and waited until Randy became distracted by the discovery of finding the old fish hut before ducking out of sight, he knew couldn't take them all at once.

Randy somewhat hoped that what Rachel had told him wasn't true but once he saw that Jamie had disappeared again, it made him quickly open the door.

Rani was tied to a chair in the corner of the room. She was gagged and crying. She looked up slightly when she heard someone enter.

Rachel arrived right after Randy and looked at him. "Where's Jamie?" she questioned.

"He-" Randy stopped talking when he noticed Jamie walking up beside Rani, he looked different.

Rani noticed him and whimpered in fear.

"Jamie...what are you doing?" Randy asked in a worried tone.

Jamie didn't reply, he just stood by Rani.

"Get away from her!" Rachel demanded.

"No." Jamie replied. "Unless you want to make a trade?"

"Trade?"

"Yes. I will give you back Rani unharmed for the orb." The dark Jamie explained, placing one hand on Rani's shoulder.

Randy glared at him. "You know we can't."

Rachel agreed. "We can't do that."

"Then I won't let her go!" Jamie shot back, seeing they all agreed to disagree. "This is useless. I actually thought they care about you, Rani but maybe I'll be doing them a favor." Jamie said while somehow fire started to emerge from the floor in front of Rani.

Rani squeaked and tried to scoot away.

Rachel took immediate action and a rain cloud appeared above them and started trying to put out the fire. She stepped closer. "Release her!" she demanded again.

They didn't notice that they were being watched.

Jamie saw Randy moved closer, looking ready to attack. "If you two get any closer I will KILL her. And unlike you I can and will do it." He said with a sneer.

Randy held his ground and glanced at Rachel.

Rachel glared.

Rani was crying fearfully.

Randy felt his heart break a little at the sight before them.

"Looks like we're in a deadlock." Jamie sighed while becoming annoyed by the rain.

"You don't need to do this, just let her go."

Rachel watched him carefully.

Jamie stared at them in an unblinking gaze and his hair drip to the sides of his face. "If I release her. You two will attack." He replied but then felt something watching them.

"It's true. They will." a feminine voice spoke up.

Randy's eyes widened at the sound of the voice while Jamie glanced towards it.

Nightshade appeared, but not the one that Randy and Rachel were used too. The much older version smirked. "Let me help you." she forced the rain to stop.

Jamie looked at Nightshade in a somewhat interest not noticing the smoke bomb that suddenly exploded in front of them.

Nightshade blasted air to clear it away. She encased herself, rani, and shadow Jamie in a ring of fire. "Not so fast."

Randy slid to a stop and looked at them. "Let her go."

Nightshade came down from her perch and stood by Jamie. She was at least a head taller than everyone else in the room. She smirked. "Give me one reason I should, hmm?"

Rachel realized this must be the future nightshade.

Randy looked disturb by practicality everything about Nightshade. "...you seem to be a good enough reason." He replied while taking out a weapon.

Nightshade laughed and grinned in amusement. "I forgot how sassy you were!" She exclaimed as she laughed. She calmed herself. "As true as that may be, I'm not going to release her because of it." She replied.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. There was no telling with nightshade what 'were' meant.

Jamie kind of smiled.

Randy knew something wasn't right with Nightshade which made him felt uneasy. "Why are you here?"

"To do what my younger self could never accomplish. Kill you." She replied.

Rachel made a crystal barrier just as she blasted at them. Rachel protected her and Randy.

Randy stayed close to Rachel and quickly became scared, not just for themselves but for Rani and the real Jamie! "Our future Nightshade is insane." He murmured.

Rachel simply nodded. "We need to rescue Rani."

"Right." Randy agreed while trying to find a way to get to her. He them went into cold rage and shot a blast at Nightshade.

She dodged.

Rachel blasted at her.

Randy shot some more at her while trying to get close to Rani.

Rachel distracted Jamie and Nightshade.

Taking the opportunity, Randy swiftly put ice on the floor to stop the fire and cut Rani free from her bounds.

Rani quickly hugged him. She sobbed into his shoulder and she was shaking. She was still gagged.

Randy hugged her back, trying to comfort her. "Shh, it's ok. We're going to get out of here." He told her while trying to scoop her up.

Jamie turned and grabbed a short metal pipe.

Rani let him carry her.

Nightshade kept Rachel distracted.

Randy was about to make an exit but felt a forceful sharp pain by his neck which quickly faded, unfortunately so did everything else as he fall over. He tried not to fall on Rani.

Rani's eyes widened as she was dropped onto the ground. She scrambled over to Randy and tried to wake him up.

Randy's eyes slightly open but seem to glance pass Rani towards Shadow Jamie, who was looking down at them.

With a pipe in Jamie's hand.

Rani followed his gaze and saw him. Her eyes widened.

Jamie suddenly raised the metal pipe. Instead of hitting them which was what he was going to do, used it to blocked Randy's foot that send shadow Jamie backwards.

Rachel fought with nightshade but was struggling.

Rani watched fearfully.

Randy disarmed shadow Jamie with his ninja scarf and unintentionally threw the metal pipe towards Nightshade.

Nightshade quickly dodged and Rachel blasted her.

Randy went over to Rani. "We need to get out of here!" He said loud enough for Rachel to hear and everyone else. He then realized Rani was gag and quickly ungag her.

She let him undo the gag.

Rachel came up. "Come on!"

Randy quickly dropped the smoke bomb for them to get out. Leaving the small shack full of orange smoke.

Rani coughed slightly as they reappeared at the house.

Rachel looked at her. "Are you alright?"

She kind of nodded. "Just shaken..."

Randy rubbed the back of his head, stressing over their situation. "I can't believe this." He muttered and hurried to his room and took out the orb that he was hiding.

Rachel was tending to Rani who was snuggled in her lap, shaking.

Randy had wrapped up the orb and placed into his bag before heading out of his room.

Rani was sobbing into Rachel's shoulder as she snuggled her.

Rachel was trying to sooth her and rubbed her back, humming softly.

Quietly, Randy approached the two, looking at Rani, who was crying and Rachel trying to calm her.

Rachel was softly humming a song until Rani passed out from exhaustion.

She slept in Rachel's lap.

She looked up at Randy with concerned eyes.

Randy glanced down and sighed. "I have the ball with me."

"What should we do? They know where we are."

"I know." He replied, glancing around. "We gotta get away from here. Somewhere safe."

She nodded. "What do you think...about going to New York?"

"...I think that's our best bet for now." He replied and looked at her. "Do you want me to carry Rani?"

"Yeah." She carefully passed her off to him and she snuggled into his shoulder. She was tired.

Rachel texted Kristy telling her that she needed to get three rooms ready for guests.

Randy gave a worry glance at Rani and made sure he had a secured hold on her, that way he wouldn't drop her. "Ready to go?" He asked Rachel.

"Yeah."

"Uh...Hands are kind of full. Could you smoke bomb?" Randy asked, slightly smiling under his mask.

She nodded and threw one down.

They disappeared and quickly headed off to New York.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They arrived soon and came into the cafe.

Kristy greeted them. She noticed rani. "Who's this?"

"This is Rani." Randy introduced, trying to avoid other questions about her.

Kristy nodded and led them to a room. "She can rest in here."

Randy went in and gently laid Rani down on the mattress.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

Randy tucked Rani in. "Hiding. Nightshade's trying to kill us again but this time she has company." Randy told her before walking out of the room.

Kristy followed with Rachel right behind her. "Company?"

Randy glanced at them. "Yeah. It's kind of complicated."

"Yeah..." Rachel replied.

Kristy looked at them. "Stay as long as you need."

"Thanks Kristy." Randy said and stopped by one of the rooms.

"Of course."

"I think I'll just rest for a bit." Randy said. "Which room is..."

"The left one. Rachel's bunking with me." She replied.

"Ok. Again thanks." Randy replied and went into his room to de-ninja.

Rachel deninjaed in Kristy's' room and sighed.

Randy sat in his room, thinking about Nightshade and shadow Jamie. "...It's just like the Julian incident, minus the future Nightshade. Augh, which means Jamie's in the land of shadows." He said to himself and glanced at the bag with orb inside.

Rachel was resting and rani was sleeping peacefully.

After a bit there was a knock on Kristy's door.

Rachel looked up and Kristy got the door.

Randy was standing by the door. "Hey. Could I talk to Rachel?"

Kristy smiled and nodded. "Go ahead. I need to go work anyway." she headed downstairs and Rachel looked at randy.

Randy stepped in. "So...I been thinking about what happened. And I think Jamie might be in the land of shadows."

"Oh great."

"Yeah. Sorry for being the bearer of bad news." He said with a sigh. "But at least if we find a way in, we can find a way out."

"Right..."

Randy then silently glanced down. "...Guess I'm just worried. About them."

"So am I."

He nodded his head before backing out of the room.

Rachel soon fell asleep.

Randy went into his room and turned in for the night, in hopes that he would find some peace in his sleep.

Rani found herself in a vision. She looked around and saw her brother on a floating rock not far from her. "Jamie!" She cried.

Jamie's eyes widened at the sound of her voice and quickly looked towards her. "...Rani!? Is that really you?"

She started crying happily and quickly came over. "Kind of. I...I think I'm dreaming..."

"What?" Jamie questioned with a confused look but he didn't really care, he was just so happy to see her.

"Maybe this is a vision."

"I don't know but I'm just glad to see you." Jamie said as he jumped over to her.

"Same here..."

"...Are you guys ok?" He asked.

"We should be now."

Jamie looked at her. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Rani explained what happened with his shadow self, nightshade and everything he's missed.

When she was finished, Jamie was quiet and glanced down. "I...I can't believe it. I shouldn't have touch that orb."

"It's not your fault."

Jamie nodded his head but still felt kind of bad about what happened.

There was a monster cry not too far from them.

"...Do you think there's a way out of here?"

"Maybe."

"I hope so. I don't want to be trapped here forever." He said and looked at her.

"I'm sure mom and dad are working on it."

He kind of smiled, knowing they probably were. "You didn't touched that orb? Did you?"

"No. I didn't."

"Good." He replied. "Since this is a vision, my advice for you is to stay away from mirrors if you ever do touch a orb."

"Alright. I will."

Jamie then reached out to poke Rani on the shoulder, just to see if she was really there. His hand touched her slightly. "Just making sure." He said.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be here."

"I know..." He replied, quietly and then gave his sister a hug.

She hugged him back.

"I'll miss you. Tell mom and Dad I'm ok."

"I will."

Jamie then tried to enjoy the company while she was there.

She started to fade. "I think I'm waking. I'll see you again soon. I promise."

Jamie nodded as he was now able to see through her. "Okay. I'll be around."

"be safe." she said before jerking awake in an unfamiliar bed.

By the way the sky was lit up, she could tell it was early in the morning.

She slowly got up and looked around.

The place felt familiar. The sounds of traffic picking up came from outside, and soon the sound of someone walking by her door.

She peeked her door open. She saw the back of Randy, who was no longer in his ninja suit. "randy?" she called stepping out of the room some more.

He stopped and looked back at her. "Rani, You're up. How are your feeling?"

"better. By the way Jamie's alright."

"That's good. Wait how do you know that?" Randy questioned.

"I saw him in a vision."

"Vision. Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"yes."

"Ok. Well either way, that's good to know." Randy replied.

Rachel was helping in the cafe.

"where's Rachel?"

"I think she's down stairs helping Kristy."

"Ok." she replied before her stomach grumbled. She chuckled awkwardly. "I guess I'm hungry."

Randy kind of smiled. "Good thing we're at the cafe. Come on, we'll get some breakfast."

She smiled and followed happily.

The two came into the cafe part of the building. You could smell the food in the air, not like those fast food places.

"Morning." Randy called out.

Rachel had he hair up in a messy ponytail and kristy looked about the same way.

"morning!" Rachel and kristy replied as rani came over to them, happily.

Once she saw her aunt kristy she brightened and knew exactly where they were.

Randy walked up beside Rani, looking over at what the two girls were doing.

Rachel was refilling costumers drinks while Kristy delivered their food and took their orders. It was like watching a elegant dance as the two moved about in sync.

Randy slightly swallowed. "Whoa...I was going to ask if I could help but..."

Rani giggled.

He then laughed a little. "Yeah. Not that I couldn't do that. If I really had to."

She watched them for a bit and smiled as Rachel came over to give her some food. Bacon and eggs! She also left a plate for randy.

Randy smiled and began to dig into his breakfast.

Meanwhile in The Land Of Shadows, there's Jamie. Still not resorting to eating stalagmites, yet. Though nobody knows how the shadow life survive in this place.

Rani suddenly tensed, sensing Jamie for a brief second.

Randy glanced at her. "...Is there something wrong?"

"I sensed Jamie..."

"Our Jamie or the other one?"

"my brother."

Randy then went quiet and sort of glanced away. He didn't forgot about Jamie, he was just concern in how to bring him back.

Rani looked at him.

Randy noticed her looking at him. "Maybe he's close by?"

"That couldn't be though. He looked to be in a weird dimension."

"Yeah, about that. He's probably in the land of shadows." Randy told her while he fiddled with his hands.

"Land of shadows?"

Randy kind of nodded his head. "Yeah. That's what it's called."

"It's weird. It's pretty bright and colorful for a place called 'land of shadows'."

"Ha, well the place is weird. Especially finding a way out, it's just shnasty." He said.

"Will Jamie be ok?"

"He should be ok...we just have to get him out of there."

"Alright."

Randy almost laughed, if only it was that simple but sooner or later they would have to try to get Jamie back. He glanced at his half empty plate.

Rani continued to eat.

Randy stood up. "I'll be back." He said, moving away from her.

She nodded.

He left and went into his room to check on the orb.

It was still safe in the bag.

Randy sighed and placed it deeper in the closet. He wasn't sure how they were going to get Jamie back before shadow Jamie and Nightshade finds them.

Rani finished eating and sighed.

Randy hadn't come back yet.

Rachel came over. "You ok?"

"Just bored."

Randy snuck out of his room, carrying a bag behind his back.

Rachel smiled slightly. "He'll be ok."

Randy walked through the café, heading towards the door.

Rani saw and followed him.

Randy didn't notice Rani and began to run to the park but towards a quieter part of it.

She continued to follow curiously.

Once in a supposedly good empty space, surrounded by bushes, Randy went ninja and took a deep breath before taking out the orb and holding it out in front of himself. His eyes were pure green as a light shot out of the orb, creating a portal.

Rani gasped and watched.

Randy blinked away the green in his eyes and saw the portal had grew way wider then he had anticipated. "...That better not permanent." He said to himself while putting the orb back in the bag. He then jumped inside the portal.

Rani followed after him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Randy landed on his feet, which was a nice surprise to him but what wasn't the only surprise what he was going to get.

Rani gasped as she free fell and found herself landing on top of randy.

Randy opened his eyes, realizing that he was laying on the ground and glanced over his shoulder. "What the juice, Rani?"

She quickly got off. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked.

Randy sighed and got up. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you." He face palmed. "Augh great. At least I left a note...in my room." He said the last part quietly.

"Hopefully they'll see it."

Randy looked at her. "Yeah... Since your here, we better speed up this trip." he said, looking around at different chunks of floating rocks surrounding them.

"What's your plan?"

"To find Jamie and to find the same way I got out last time." Randy replied and grabbed his scarf.

"How are you going to find Jamie?"

Randy looked at her. That was one thing he hadn't plan out. "Um...look around?"

"In this place?" Rocks floated by rearranging themselves. "Yeah. Good luck."

"Well then how would you find him?" Randy asked.

"Simple. I'll talk to him." she replied.

Randy looked at Rani. "You have a phone?"

"No. Not quite." She reached out telepathically to Jamie. " _Jamie?_ "

Jamie was crawling out of a tunnel when he heard his sister's voice and glanced about. " _Rani?_ " he replied.

" _It's ok Jamie, dad and I are here. Do you know where you are?_ "

He stood up and looked around. " _Umm. I know I'm on something that looks an island._ "

" _Keep an eye out for us!_ "

" _I will! Do you know where you are?_ " Jamie called out both in their telepathic link and out loud in hopes they weren't too far.

"Do we know where we are?" Rani asked Randy.

"...Not really. Although. Over there looks familiar." Randy replied, pointing down at a long flat of rocks, where the sky seem to tunnel.

" _Apparently we do not._ " She replied. " _See where the sky seems to tunnel where the flat rocks are? Make your way there! We'll meet you there._ "

" _Alright. I'll meet you guys there!_ " Jamie replied and excitedly headed off to find what his sister just described to him.

While Randy was looking at Rani. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's going to meet us over there."

"Annnd how do you know that?" He asked, curious in how she got her information.

"We're twins. Maybe not identical but still twins. We can talk to each other telepathically."

"That makes so much sense now." Randy said in relief but then quickly gave her a worried looked. "...was I supposed to know this?"

"Ehh, you had your suspicions I'm sure." She replied with a shrug.

"Hmm, too late now. We probably should get going." Randy said.

"Ok."

They began walking towards their meeting destination.

While Jamie was practically sprinting over everything in his way.

As they neared Rani could begin to sense him even better.

" _Rani? Are you guys there yet?_ " Jamie asked in the link, since he still couldn't see them yet.

" _No. I don't think so._ "

" _Can't wait to see you and dad again._ " Jamie said and leaped over a small ravine.

" _We can't wait to see you._ "

Jamie heard a loud crunch and glanced down to see broken parts of skull under his foot. " _Wha- I...just crushed a skull._ " He informed his sister, seeing ahead of him was more bones lying about.

Rani winced. " _Oh great._ "

"We're almost there. But I don't see Jamie." Randy said to Rani as they approached the open flats.

Rani looked around. " _We're almost there Jamie._ "

" _Good. I think I'll be coming there soon._ " Jamie replied as he began to run pass the bones.

" _Hopefully see you soon!_ "

" _Y-yeah._ " Jamie said as he slide down a slope and began to climb up a small rock wall.

Rani kept following Randy.

On their far left, was a figure coming into view.

Randy glanced towards it.

"Jamie?!" Rani called.

"Rani!?" Jamie shouted out and happily bounded towards them.

"Jamie!" She ran forward and hugged him.

Jamie hugged her back. "You're really here." He cried.

Randy smiled under his mask.

"Yeah. Now we have to escape."

Randy looked towards the blazing sky and back at the twins. "Yeah. That's going to be interesting." He said.

Jamie glanced at him. "How are we getting out of here?"

"Last time it was by being swallowed by an monster that had a portal inside it." Randy explained.

Jamie looked at his sister.

"Well...that sounds...fun."

"Not as much fun as getting there." Randy sarcastically commented. "But I could try using the orb?"

"And risk it corrupting you?! No! Jamie takes karate. I take acrobatics. We'll be fine."

Jamie was staring at Randy. "You mean you brought that thing here?!" He questioned, his future dad.

"Yes...I know that's probably not good thing but I did it anyways..." Randy replied, looking at the two.

Jamie sighed. "...let's just go find that monster."

She nodded.

Randy then led the way for them, although he was going to try to bypass some of the disgusting places.

Rani looked around as she followed them.

Suddenly a foul smelling odor was in the air, almost like they were near some kind of animal farm.

Jamie fanned the air.

"Ugh! What is that?" Rani asked.

Randy slightly gagged at the smell. "I think that's our first sign that we're going in the right direction." He replied.

She nodded.

"Why does it smell so bad?" Jamie asked.

"Ya don't want to know." Randy said, walking away from a small ravine that he didn't want the two twins to see.

Rani followed him.

Jamie followed them.

After a little while, the smell begin to fade.

Rani looked around.

"How much longer?" Jamie asked.

"Not too long." Randy replied.

The sky remain the same as they soon approached a vast cliff that went upward.

Jamie saw there were some strange rock faces on the cliff. "Is that normal?" He asked.

"For this place, yes." Randy replied.

Rani tried not to look at them.

Randy kind of forgot that the faces could suck up, like a vacuum, anything in front of them. "Good thing there's just the three of us." Randy said as he latched his ninja scarf to the highest rock. He looked at them.

She nodded and suddenly felt something tugging on her. She turned and saw the rocks pulling her towards them.

Jamie saw he was being dragged towards it too.

Randy then grabbed the two and pulled them away from the wall. "Forgot to mention that the wall will pull you in."

"Good to know."

"Hang on. We're going up." Randy said, feeling his scarf beginning to pull him.

Jamie clung to him.

Rani held on tightly.

The three were shot up as Randy helped them to the top in no time.

"Wow. That's awesome." Jamie said, glancing down the wall.

"Yeah!" she replied with a grin.

Randy had to admit it wasn't as bad as last time. He smiled under his mask before facing the next obstacle. "Larva."

Jamie looked forward and his eyes slightly widened.

"Ew." Rani muttered.

"They're so…big. Did you walk through that?!" Jamie asked, staring down at the sea of larva not to be mistaken for lava.

"No. We used these." Randy said, holding up two long stalagmites.

"Thank goodness."

"Alright, everybody on." Randy said.

Jamie looked at him. "What?"

"On how?" Rani asked.

Randy glanced at them. "We only have two sticks. Unless you can find another set you have to piggyback."

Rani nodded and glanced at Jamie. She looked around for a moment before realizing. "Do you have any fire abilities?" She asked Randy.

Randy dropped the sticks. "Do I have any fire abilities? Watch this." Randy said. He went into ninja rage and shot a tengu fireball across the larva sea, making them crawl and wiggle away from the heat.

"I vote we don't piggyback." Jamie said.

"I do too."

"Ok. Then let's go." Randy said before shooting another fireball but this time down at the larva, plowing through them.

Rani quickly followed him.

Jamie followed as the larva wiggle over the path behind them.

Randy kept going until they reached the end.

"That wasn't that bad."

"Yeah!" Jamie replied while kicking one of the maggots off his leg.

Randy turned back to his normal ninja suit color.

In front of them was a big dark cave.

"Is it in there?"

Randy nodded his head. "Yep. Stay close." He said and walked forward.

She nodded and stayed close.

"What are we looking for again?" Jamie quietly asked.

"We're looking for a monster that looks like a bull with a portal inside it." Randy explained as they continue down the cave.

"Ok..." Rani looked around.

They soon saw piles of bones lying about the cave floor.

This made Jamie walk a little closer to his family.

Randy knew that they were nearing the end of the cave where the monster would be and ready himself as the walked into the empty cave.

Rani looked around curiously.

Jamie looked around. "Is it invisible?" He whispered.

"No it's not invisible. Not here...How can it not be here?!" Randy suddenly exclaimed, searching around.

Rani glanced at Jamie. "You said it was a creature, right? Maybe it left?"

Randy looked over at them. "Right...looks like we're monster hunting." He said.

"Okay then."

After a moment of silence, Randy then tried to see where it could have gone.

Rani started looking.

Jamie did the same, not noticing a tall dark figure watching them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice said from the entrance.

The two boys looked towards the voice but to Randy it was all too familiar.

There stood a girl with long black hair and green eyes. "It's been too long, ninja."

Jamie glanced at the ninja.

"I thought I smelled something. What are you doing here?" Randy questioned.

"Looking for the beast." She replied.

"...You do that. We'll just leave." Randy said, quickly grabbing Jamie's arm and walking over to Rani.

"And go where? You barely know your way around."

"She has a point. But who is she?" Jamie asked, although he had a feeling it wasn't someone good.

The ninja looked at the twins. "That's the Sorceress." He said.

"Sorceress?" Rani replied.

She nodded with a smile. "Yes. You can also call me Amanda."

"No you don't call her that. She's evil." Randy said to Rani and Jamie.

" _Sounds better than the Sorceress._ " Jamie thought to himself.

Rani agreed.

Amanda rolled her eyes before looking at the kids. "And who might these two be? Hmm?"

Randy glanced at them, he wasn't sure if all this friendly talk was a good thing but at least she wasn't attacking them...yet.

"I'm Jamie." He almost didn't know why he just introduced himself.

Rani hesitated. Being from the future they shouldn't have to worry about her... Right?

Amanda smiled. "Nice to meet you Jamie."

This made Randy a little worried and he glanced at Jamie's eyes which appeared to look normal.

Rani looked at randy nervously.

"Why are you being so friendly?" Randy asked Amanda.

"I've been searching for such a long time now. I...I need help."

He knew right way that he couldn't let Amanda, A.K.A the Sorceress out but unfortunately, they all needed help. "...Are you suggesting a team up?"

"Yes."

"I don't know why I'm working with Sorcerers lately but apparently I haven't learned my lesson." Randy said and looked at her. "We'll team up."

She smiled. "Alright then. Where do we start?"

Randy glanced at the stacks of bones outside the entrance. "Since we know it eats stuff, is there any special places where other creatures hang around?"

"A couple of other caves here and there..."

"Then we better get going." Randy said, walking between the kids and Amanda.

She nodded as the kids headed off with him and followed behind.

Jamie stayed close to his sister as they walked out of the tunnel, back into the light from the burning sky.

"So where is these other caves?" The ninja asked.

"One is to the east not far from here."

He nodded. "Alright. We head there first."

They headed off.

After jumping over to the other side, they approached the cave.

Rani looked at randy.

Randy looked at her and Jamie. "We just need to stick together and we should be ok." He said, seeing the cave was brighter than the first one but the air seem humid.

The second they stepped in dozen of eyes stared at them.

"Umm. Maybe." Randy said while taking out a sword.

Rani stepped back.

One pair of eyes stepped forward, out into the light and revealing a small cute cuddly-

"Bunny?" Jamie said quietly, watching it.

"Aw, look at the little guy." Randy said.

"Aw..." Rani cooed.

"Don't be fooled by their cuteness. They are savage vampiric beasts." Amanda stated with cold seriousness.

"When you say it that way. Better make this visit quick." Randy replied, going back into defense mode, pointing his sword at the little ball of fluff that just wiggled it's nose at them.

Rani backed up again as another bared its sharp long fangs at her.

"Back!" Randy shouted while swinging the sword at the bunnies.

Suddenly the place started to shake as the sound of something big was moving.

"What is that?!" Rani called out as more bunnies stepped over.

"I don't know!" Randy said while kicking back some of the evil rabbits and Jamie joined in.

There was a galloping sound echoing from the other side of the cave.

Rani kicked one that tried to bite her.

Randy glanced at Amanda. "Dose this cave tunnel to the other side?!"

"I think so." She replied with a nod.

"What are we waiting for? Go!" Randy said. He put away his sword and shot a tengu fire ball at the bunnies to make a path.

Rani took off, tightly clutching Jamie's hand.

Amanda was helping Randy keep the path clear.

They made their way down deeper into the cave, where there seem to be less vampire bunnies attacking them.

Jamie glanced back.

One leapt out of the shadows and latched itself onto Rani's ankle.

She screamed in pain as it bit into it.

Randy turned his attention towards her while Jamie quickly hit the rabbit on the back.

Another bunny leapt at him, trying to bite him.

Rani had collapsed unable to walk.

"Gah no!" Jamie cried, feeling the other bunny biting down on his arm and tried to get it off.

Randy picked Rani up from off the ground.

Rani looked up at him with fear in her eyes as the bunny released her ankle.

Randy hold her close upon hearing a scream which came from the bunny that bite Jamie.

It hissed at them as Jamie ran up to Randy.

Amanda was right behind them.

To almost everyone's relief, they finally reached the other side of the cave.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Randy asked.

Jamie was kind of clinging to the ninja's scarf.

Rani glanced at Jamie.

Amanda looked at him. "I'm fine."

Randy sort of nodded. "ok." And then looked at the kids, letting Rani down to check her ankle.

She whimpered softly.

Jamie hold his arm while he watched Randy trying to heal his sister.

It was just two puncture holes but he now had to carry her until they find the beast.

She watched him silently.

"There. How does it feel now?" Randy asked Rani.

"Like my foot is on fire..."

He then back up and made a small ice ball and handed it to her.

Jamie looked at his arm.

Rani took it and took her jacket and used it to help tie it to her foot.

Randy was starting to take care of Jamie's bite mark when there was a roar not too far from them.

Amanda and Rani looked towards it.

"Sounds like we're getting close." Randy said as he finished taking care of Jamie and carefully picked Rani up.

She let him carry her.

They headed towards the sound.

Jamie gave Rani a worried look.

She looked at him.

" _Do you have any idea what happens when we find this beast thing?_ " Jamie asked Rani through their telepathic link.

" _None._ "

" _...I hope dad has one._ " He replied and looked at Randy.

" _Me too._ "

Randy kept walking, knowing sooner or later Amanda or himself are going to betrayed one or the other.

But the beast wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where is it?" Jamie whispered.

Amanda looked around as well, not seeing it.

Only signs it had been there.

Randy slowly came to a stop. "I think it's watching us." He suddenly said.

Jamie looked at him.

"I think so too..." Amanda replied.

Randy turned towards the cave, seeing a glimpse of something ducking for cover. "There." He whispered, backing up.

"Now what?" Rani asked.

"Run. Not back into the cave!" He partly yelled as the beast pounced down in front of them, making the ground shake.

Amanda quickly blasted at the ground to distract it.

It growled and rushed passed her.

Randy and Jamie followed to see where it was going.

Rani watched as Amanda ran after it.

The beast quickly turn around and charged at Amanda with it's head facing down.

Randy ran towards them with the twins.

She tried to stop it but it was moving too fast.

"Jamie take Rani!" Randy exclaimed, placing her in Jamie's arms and attempted to pull Amanda out of the way.

Rani watched with fear as the monster was about to ram into Randy and Amanda. She reached her arm out, knowing it still wouldn't stop the monster and cried out, "No!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Rani watched with fear as the monster was about to ram into Randy and Amanda. She reached her arm out, knowing it still wouldn't stop the monster and cried out, "No!"_

In a blink of an eye, Just before the monster reach them it stopped.

Frozen.

Unable to move.

And just as quick was thrown back into the wall with great force.

Randy stared in shock as the beast laid on the ground with some rocks falling around it.

Jamie looked at his sister.

She was staring at the monster in complete shock.

Amanda turned to them. "Did one of you do that?"

Jamie looked towards Amanda and Randy dumbstruck.

Rani blinked. She slowly lowered her arm. "What just happened?"

"I-I think you did that." Jamie said quietly.

Randy hurried over to the kids.

She looked at him. "But if that was me...how?" She asked.

"What happened?" Randy asked the twins.

Jamie shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"I think I...did that..." rani said after a moment.

"But...how?" Randy questioned still not sure if Rani actually did it.

Jamie had no idea.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"...Well just remember it's not nice to point at people." Randy said to her.

She laughed slightly at that. "I'll be careful."

Jamie smiled but then noticed the beast wasn't there anymore. "D-Ninja the creature gone."

She glanced around.

Amanda growled. "It got away again..."

"It couldn't have gone too far. Not after that." Randy said.

Jamie's arms seem to tremble.

Rani looked at Jamie.

"My arm just sore..." He said, loud enough for Randy to hear. The ninja went up to them.

Rani slightly frowned at that.

Jamie looked his sister. "I could carry you a little longer." He said.

"You could ask dad too." She said telepathically.

But Randy was already on it. "Sorry about that Jamie." He said while trying to take Rani back into his arms.

"It's fine." Jamie replied.

Rani leaned against him, looking exhausted.

"...maybe we should rest." Randy told them, seeing how the kids looked tired out.

Amanda was about to argue but remembered they were mortal. "Alright..."

Randy then sat down by some boulders, Jamie did the same.

Rani drift off to sleep.

Jamie just rested while Randy quietly watched over them.

Amanda was pacing.

Randy looked at Amanda walking back and forth. He knew the more they wait the farther away the monster would be.

"We need to go."

"I know..." Randy replied.

Knowing he could carry Rani while she was sleeping but not Jamie.

"I can carry one of them." she offered.

His eyes slightly widened at that. "Um...I think Jamie should be able to continue." Randy replied, trying not to be rude or too freak out about her offer to help.

Jamie stirred at the mention of his name.

"Alright."

Randy then got up, trying to be careful not to wake up Rani.

She was sound asleep.

"Come on Jamie, we gotta go." Randy said.

Jamie didn't wanted to move but he listened and stood up.

Amanda looked at him.

Jamie looked at her and quickly caught up with Randy.

She followed.

As soon as they started their departure, Randy quickly made it come to a stop. "Shh. Do you hear that?" The ninja questioned.

Amanda listened and heard the beast nearby.

Jamie heard it too, and pointed in its direction. "It's coming from over there." He whispered.

She headed towards it.

Randy held Rani close as Jamie and him followed Amanda.

The beast curled up against some large rocks.

Rani was in a deep sleep.

Amanda watched the beast.

It appeared the beast was resting.

Jamie stayed near the ninja.

Amanda looked at him. "Ready?" she asked.

"...Ready." The ninja replied.

Although he couldn't believe he was going to do this with the sorceress.

She headed towards it.

The beast seem to nuzzle it's head in the ground as they approach closer.

Jamie glanced at Randy, who tried to signal him to be quiet.

Amanda looked back at them.

They silently caught up to her but now came the task of getting it's mouth open.

Jamie was getting anxious.

"Can't she do it?" Amanda asked quietly pointing at the sleeping rani.

Randy found himself looking at Rani in doubt. "I don't know. I think she just got this power or ability?" He whispered back to Amanda.

"True."

"Then what are we going to do?" Jamie quietly asked.

The beast hadn't moved from it spot.

"Not to wake the beast up or Rain- I'm mean Rani." Randy replied.

Amanda thought. "We can try fighting it."

"We could or sneak up on it and hope it's hungry." Randy replied before slowly moving towards it.

Jamie followed him.

"That works too...I guess." she replied and followed.

They could see dust blow away from the beast's nostrils as they approached.

The ninja glanced at Jamie.

Amanda looked at them.

Supporting Rani with his knee, the ninja use his free hand to take out a ice bomb and handed to Jamie. "Throw this on it's back." He quietly told him.

Jamie seemed to hesitate but then threw the bomb at it.

Amanda watched.

The beast's eyes widen when the bomb went off, ice secured it's back to the ground stopping the monster from getting up.

Jamie quickly hid behind the ninja when the monster growled at them.

"Nice hit."

Jamie glanced at her. "Thanks..." He said.

The ninja stepped towards the monster. "We have to hurry. That ice isn't going to hold for long."

Amanda followed.

"Ok. Jamie take Rani." The ninja said, handing her to him.

Amanda was ready to help.

Once the ninja's hand were free, he got down and used a ninja-like pry bar hold the monster's mouth open. "Alright go!" He said to Jamie, who didn't really didn't wanted to go inside it.

But the ninja insisted and the twins went into the portal.

Amanda looked at him.

They had done it.

She wasn't sure what was about to happen.

Ice suddenly exploded off the monster as it broke free.

The ninja saw that the pry bar looked weak and without a word, slipped inside it's mouth.

Her eyes widened and she tried to follow.

Falling from out of the portal, Randy- the ninja dropped onto the ground. "Ow. Wait we did! We're free!" He said, seeing Jamie laying on the ground not too far from him.

Amanda used some of her magic to try to keep it open for long enough. She was tired of being here. But she hesitated. She saw it starting to break and looked down at her Chaos balls and frowned. She had little left. Just enough to escape with... She took a deep breath and used it to hold it open and leapt though.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The ninja was helping Jamie by picking Rani up into his arms.

But then they heard the portal.

Amanda gave a sharp gasp as she hit the ground. She moaned slightly.

The two boys glanced at one another in slight horror.

Randy quickly decided to smoke bomb the twins and himself to safety, although he wasn't quite ready to face Rachel.

Rani started to wake up.

"You deiced to finally wake up?" Randy asked her while Jamie and he treaded down the alley towards Kristy's restaurant.

"I guess... What happened?"

Jamie cut in. "We literally jumped into the belly of the beast. It was freaky..."

"Weird." She then looked around. "Where's Amanda?"

Then the two went quite for a minute.

"...She's in the park." Jamie replied.

"Is she okay?"

" _Don't know. We left before asking anything._ " Jamie said telepathy.

" _Why? She never hurt us._ " She replied telepathically.

" _I don't know._ " Jamie replied.

Randy glanced at the twins, they were getting close to Kristy's place.

Rachel had been pacing about, worried when she discovered randy and rani were missing.

Soon there was a sound of someone opening the back entrance into the building.

Rachel quickly went to see and once she saw Randy, Rani, and Jamie she ran forward and hugged Jamie. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Jamie happily hugged Rachel back without hesitation.

Randy stood by, no longer wearing his ninja suit.

Rachel then turned to randy, seeing the injured rani in his arms and her smile faded.

She held back every urge to slap him atop the head. She turned to Jamie. "Could you help your sister upstairs? She can show you how to get there. I need to talk with randy." she asked him, gently.

Jamie slowly nodded and went to help Rani from Randy's arms.

Although, Randy right away knew where this was going and braced himself.

The second she was positive the kids were upstairs, Rachel turned to randy. "What were you thinking?! Going to the land of shadows?! Without telling me?! And, and! Not giving me a chance to come and help?!" she snapped, angrily.

She started pacing slightly. "You even let Rani come with you!" she stopped pacing and turned to him, glaring furiously.

"I'm supposed to be protecting you! That is my job! To keep you from doing stupid things like going to the land of shadows and getting yourself hurt and or killed! What's worse is that both of the kids we are trying to get home and protect were there too!" she yelled.

Her vision started blurring from tears filling up in her eyes.

"What was I supposed to do if you hadn't left that note?! Or if you or the kids got hurt?! How was I supposed to be able to help you if I couldn't even get there?! What if you lucky the first time and got stuck there with the kids?! Or worse somehow ended up dead?! What would I have been able to do to save you?! To rescue you?! I couldn't even get to you no matter how much I wanted to!" she yelled, her voice trembling as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks like small waterfall streams. "wh-What was I supposed to do I-if I ...if I l-lost you?..."she questioned her voice breaking from being overwhelmed with emotions.

"I-I couldn't bear that pain again. To l-lose not one... not two...not even three people dear to me b-but... f-four of th-them...I lost all three of my parents... Two of them on the same day with my own hands!...to know that I c-couldn't s-save you had you..." she stopped skipping the word, it being too painful to speak it.

"I w-wouldn't, no, c-couldn't bear that pain again. To l-l someone I was supposed to p-protect cause I wasn't there to p-prevent it..." she kept her eyes shut as tears freely ran down her cheeks and landing on the floor at her feet, her whole body seemed to be trembling with every word. "I-I don't...I d-don't know Wh-what I-I'd do if I-I e-ever l-lost...l-lost y-you..." she finished softly.

She rethought everything she had said, she started it as a furious rant about his stupid choice and it turned to confession that she wasn't expecting. It was too late to take it back now. It was out there. Only thing she could do is wait for a response.

Randy looked downwards but he still could see Rachel's tears falling. "I...don't know how to explain it." He started to say, feeling overwhelmed, along with the regret in what he had made her went through.

He stepped towards her but then stopped almost like he was scared to get too closer. "I...I don't want to lose you too." He finally said. "I'm sorry..."

She slightly looked up at him. She noticed him step slightly closer but hesitate and she stepped forward and hugged him close. "I'll forgive you..." she said pulling back for a moment. "As long you promise never to do something so stupid again." she said and gently smacked him upside the head and then hugged him again.

Randy was a little confused but then hugged her back. "I promise..." He said, smiling softly. Although, by now he had forgotten about another deal like matter he had made.

She smiled at that and was trying to calm down. She was now extremely exhausted.

He then patted her shoulder. "Hey. It's been a long day maybe you should get some rest."

She nodded. "ok..." she replied, taking a deep breath. "I'll be in kristys' room if you need me." she told him and headed off.

Meanwhile, Amanda awoke near the cafe. She groaned softly and looked down seeing shatter empty chaos ball glass lying around her. She saw just a small bit left and quickly activated it before it seeped into the soil, turning it into mist.

Her breath was shaky as she stood, keeping the mist flowing around her. She glanced around, not having in clue of her location and looked at the mist. "Find me the ninja of Norrisville." she told it and it flew off towards the cafe, leading a trail only she could see and she followed it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Randy then headed to his room, relief that they actually made it back safely.

Kristy was serving the costumers when Amanda walked in. "Hello! How may I help you?"

Amanda looked at her. "I'm looking for someone." she replied.

Kristy looked around, seeing those who were eating with others already had the others. "What do they look like or maybe a name and I'll see if they're here." she replied.

Amanda hesitated. "To tell you the truth, I don't see him in here." she replied. She saw her mist, waiting for her to follow. Amanda thought. "Perhaps you've seen, I don't know...a ninja around here?" she asked quietly.

This caught Kristy off guard. "Um. I don't think so..."

Amanda sighed.

"But I knew there used to be a ninja around new York but no one has seen them in at least a year..."

"Was it black and red?"

Kristy shook her head. "No. I don't think so. It had black but No one reported seeing red on it."

Amanda sighed again at that. "Thank you for your help."

"Of course. You're welcome to stay and get some food if you'd like."

Amanda nodded. "I'll stay for a bit..."

Kristy gave her a table and headed to the back to find Randy.

Randy heard someone outside his door and opened it.

Kristy stood there with a concerned expression on her face. "Someone just walked in looking for the Norrisville ninja." she told him.

"Someone-oh..." Randy stopped talking as he realized who it could be. "No, no. IT's her isn't?"

"Her? All I know is it's a girl with long black hair." she replied.

"It must be the sorceress. Where is she?"

"Downstairs."

Randy then stepped back into his room and went ninja. "Augh. I forgot to tell Rachel." He said in a whisper.

Kristy looked at him. "I can let her know for you or you can tell her."

Randy sighed. "I better tell her." He replied and headed to Kristy's room.

Rachel was reading.

Randy walked into the room, now wearing his ninja suit.

She looked up at him and tilted her head seeing him in his suit. "Is something wrong?"

"I kind of forgot to tell you about something earlier." Randy said. "I made a deal to help a sorceress get out from the land of shadows and now she's in the dinner."

Rachel blinked. "The...Sorceress?" she replied, unsure what he was talking about but it sounded bad.

"She just like the Sorcerer but a girl...and she's down stairs. Right now."

She grabbed her mask. "In a room full of people?!" she asked.

"She can disguise herself to look normal." He explained.

"Should I be worried about her attacking?"

He was quite for a second. "I don't know...we just have to get her away from here."

"Ok." The ninja then smoke bomb Rachel and himself outside, of course after she went ninja.

Amanda saw them through the window and quickly followed her mist to them. She stopped a couple feet away from them. She didn't recognize the blue one but she knew the red one.

She noticed the kids were absent. "Are the kids alright?" she asked softly. She remembered that they got hurt some.

The red ninja glanced at the blue one and back at Amanda. "They should be alright." He replied.

She nodded. "That's good...Ninja, why did you leave me? I thought we teamed up?"

"No offense but last time I team up with a Sorcerer, he almost killed me right after I freed him." The ninja said.

Her eyes widened. "You teamed up with the Sorcerer?" She asked. She was curious how he was and if that meant he was free. But if had been freed and failed to destroy the ninja then he either got locked away again or...

She brushed the thought aside. "Look, I can't hurt you even if I wanted to. I have no power now." she said, the last of her available mist vanishing. "It's all gone..."

The ninja then stood straight. "Then...now what? I can't just let you go and try to find other source of power."

"I don't know where to even look...or where I am."

"...great. But I could say that this is not Norrisville." The ninja replied.

"I gathered as much..." she replied quietly.

"...it's New York. You're in the big apple." he said to Amanda. "But we still have the problem in where you should go."

"I don't know..." Ninja thought for moment and figure that he should go discuss this with the Nomicon.

"I'll watch her." Rachel told him.

"Thanks. I will be right back." He said before going out of their sight and took out the ninja Nomicon.

Amanda waited.

Nomi looked up at him. "Hello."

The ninja looked at him. "Nomicon. We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

The ninja slightly back way from Nomi. "Well I may of releases the Sorceress from the land of shadows into New York. If you didn't notice..."

Nomi looked at him. "I sense her but the chaotic energy is low almost nonexistent. Has she attacked anyone?"

"No, I don't think she did. She actually says doesn't have any more power…" Randy- the ninja replied.

"If that's true, she shouldn't be any problem." he replied.

"She wouldn't? You mean we can just let the Sorceress go?"

"The power balls are locked away where she can't get them. As long as we can keep tabs on her, it should be fine."

"...okay." The ninja heading back to tell Amanda the news.

The two were talking slightly, waiting for randy.

The ninja walked up to them. "So Amanda. Apparently your free and can go do what you want at long as you don't try taking over the world or cause destruction." He informed her.

She smiled. "As if I could do either of those things anyway..." She replied.

He slightly give her a stern looked. "You know what I mean."

"I won't. I'm just glad to be out of there."

"Yeah...Now that's taken care." He then went beside the blue ninja and before you knew it, he threw down a smoke bomb.

Amanda watched them disappear and headed off to explore.

They two ninja's appeared inside the back of the restaurant.

"That was easy." Randy said while de-ninjaing.

"Yeah."

"Is there something wrong?" He asked as he tucked his ninja mask away.

"no." she replied, taking her mask off.

"Don't worry, that's the only thing I forgot to mention...earlier." Randy said a little awkwardly.

"Good."

Randy wasn't sure if she was mad at him, so he started to walk away.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you anymore, if you thought I was."

"You're not? Oh good." Randy sighed in relief and turned around to face her. "Because for a minute there I w...wasn't sure."

"I forgave you silly." She smiled at him.

He perked up a little. "Thanks...I'm going to check on Jamie and Rani."

"Alright." Randy went to Rani's room first since she had gotten hurt.

She was resting.

He then peeked into Jamie's room, who was asleep.

Rachel was working with Kristy.

Seeing the kids just needed rest, Randy left to see if he could help the others in the meantime.

Once he was gone, Jamie started to toss and turn almost feverishly.

Rachel saw randy. "How are they?"

"They looked like their doing ok. Just sleeping." He replied. "So I came down here to help you two."

"Alright." Rachel replied.

While Randy was helping out, back in one of the twin's rooms, Jamie was sleeping near the edge of his bed but instead of sliding off something very different happened.

A spark lapped from his flinching hand to the floor and turn into a burning flame.

Rachel sensed flare was tense. "Flare what's wrong?"

"I think..." She was flying towards Rachel and stopped smelling smoke. "Fire. Jamie's room. Smoke at the least."

Rachel dropped the luckily empty tray on the floor and took off up the stairs.

"Rachel?" Randy call out before following after her.

The smell of smoke was definitely more noticeable upstairs, the door of Jamie's room was open just a bit.

Rachel quickly came in and saw the flames and started to try to put them out.

"Oh no. Fire, fire, fire!" Randy repeated as he try to beat the remaining flames out while Jamie seemed to be just sleeping through the brief chaos.

Rachel focused on the fire and surrounded them in crystals then cut of the oxygen from them and they vanished.

Rachel made the crystals vanish then looked at Jamie.

Randy went up to Rachel, seeing Jamie appeared to be fine.

"That was strange..."

Randy agreed, still looking down. "Yeah...should we wake him up?"

"Probably..." Randy then began to shake Jamie by shoulder until the boy's eyes blink opened and looked up at them.

"...What's going on?" Jamie asked before giving a small cough.

"Jamie, we think you are getting powers..."

Randy quickly glanced at her.

"Really?" Jamie asked, sitting up.

"Look at the floor around you."

"...Oh...I have fire powers?" Jamie asked and looked at his hands almost excitedly.

"Looks like it. I guess." Randy said but tried not to encourage the boy to start testing out his new powers.

"I can teach you to use them properly but not in here."

Jamie nodded. "Did...um Randy told you about Rani? We think she's getting some powers too."

"Really? What kind?"

"It's...kind of like the force?" He replied, slightly glancing at Randy.

"I can try to help her too."

"Thanks. What time is it?" Jamie asked as he slide off the bed onto his feet.

"About nine."

"PM." Randy added while Jamie headed for the door.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I am." Jamie replied before stopping outside his sister's room.

"I'll go get some food ready. Wake rani for me."

"Alright." Jamie then went into her room. "Rani?"

"hmm?"

"Mom told me to wake you up. She's making something to eat." He said with a small smile.

"Ok..." She replied and got up.

"Are you feeling better?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. I think I can walk now..."

"Rani...guess what, I have powers too." Jamie said, which he been wanting to tell her ever since finding out.

"Really?!"

"Yes! I have fire powers and mom says she could help both of us learn to control them." He explained with a big grin.

"that's great!"

"I know! Especially since I kind of...singe my room..." He said while walking away.

"we really need training."

He quietly agreed with his sister and headed to the diner part of the building.

Rachel had Kristy make them grilled cheese.

Randy watched the twins come to get their food, which Jamie was especially happy to have since missing breakfast and lunch.

Rani happily ate.

"After we're done. Can go practice?" Jamie quietly asked Rachel.

"Sure." She replied.

He then finished up eating and glanced at her. "Ready?"

Rani and Rachel nodded. "Yep. Let's go to the back."

Jamie quickly lined up beside his sister, heading out back.

Randy followed since he didn't wanted to miss this.

Once they were in the backyard, Rachel turned to them. "You ready?"

Jamie nodded his head, a little uncertain of what to expect or what to do.

Rani nodded too.

Rachel smiled. "Let's start with you Jamie."

"Ok. So um...how do we start?" he asked while stepping forward.

"Focus on a small flame in the palm of your hand." Rachel made one in hers.

Jamie's eyes widen at what Rachel did and stared down at his own hand.

After a minute or so of concentration, his hand burst into a flame also like a chef doing a flambé.

"Now, focus on it being extinguished." she folded her fingers over her palm and the fire vanished.

Jamie did the same, fortunately it did extinguished the flame before it could reached his sleeve. "...Cool."

"Good job." Rachel said then started teaching rani.

Jamie was smiling and glanced towards Randy, who gave a thumbs up to them which made him smile even more.

Rani was getting the hang of it rather quickly. "...whoa. It's like we're superheroes." Jamie said while watching his sister.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

Randy watched them, not sure what to think about them having powers, it was amazing but they were his kids...

Rachel smiled as she continued to teach them.

Randy then smiled and continue to watch.

During the twins training, Jamie had accidentally burned the sleeves of his hoodie.

"You ok there Jamie?" Rachel asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm good." He replied, slightly shaking his hands.

"it takes a lot of practice." she explained as she made a fireball in between her hands.

Jamie nodded and then tried to make a fireball but it only last a split second. "So close."

"Just practice and be careful."

"Alright..." Jamie replied, although in his mind he called her mom.

She helped rani.

Jamie then practice, trying to learn to control his power but for some reason it seem to get out of control.

Only for a short time though, and nothing too dangerous.

Rachel would try to help him too.

At the end, Jamie just wanted to take a break since he felt himself getting frustrated.

Rachel focused on helping rani while he took a break.

The twin began studying his hands as Randy approached him. "Hey Jamie, you alright?"

Jamie shrugged, creating a small fire ball in between his hands. "Just...trying to figure out my ability." He replied.

The fire sparked at Randy before disappearing.

Rachel noticed this but said nothing and continued helping Rani who was playing with a soccer ball, rolling it about, learning how much force to use.

Randy raised an eyebrow and glanced towards Rachel and Rani, seeing that the other twin seem to have more control.

Rachel let her practice then came over to Randy and Jamie. "I'm sure you'll get it Jamie."

He sighed. "I know...it feels weird though."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." Rachel said softly with a smile.

Jamie looked at her and smiled, even though it felt that he didn't have control. "Thanks..."

Rani came over. "Jamie, wanna play with me?"

"Yeah. I'll play." He replied and walked away from Randy and Rachel.

She ran over to the ball.

Jamie smiled and sprinted towards her.

Rachel looked at Randy. "We have to return to Norrisville at some point."

He glanced down. "...I know...but are we really ready to face her?"

"I don't know..."

Randy watched the twins played with the soccer ball before looking at Rachel. "...But your right. We can't stay here too long, in case Nightshade figures out where we're hiding."

"I'm surprised she hasn't already."

"Yeah...you don't think she already knows?"

"Hopefully not..."

Randy sighed, since they didn't know anything much about the future Nightshade but that she had a goal of getting rid of them.

"I'm really worried about her."

"We'll think of something...we did stopped the sorcerer." He said, trying to be positive.

"Right... Maybe the sorceress could help?"

Randy's eyes seem to widen.

"The sorceress?"

"Maybe? I don't know just a random thought..."

Randy shrugged. "That actually could work...but I don't trust her."

"Yeah..."

"Nomicons might be able to help." He said, glancing towards the twins.

"Maybe."

"...I'm going to go inside" Randy said to her before turning away.

"Alright."

Jamie sort of stop playing when he noticed Randy was going inside.

"Come on Jamie!" Rani called.

"Hmm?" He then continue playing soccer and kicked the ball towards her.

She kicked it back with a grin.

Rachel watched them.

Jamie smiled, hitting the ball back harder but this time his foot felt warm.

Rani kicked it back at him with a competitive smile.

Recognizing this look, he smirked at his sister while the ball neared his feet and as he kicked it back.

It caught on fire.

Her eyes widened and she used her powers to stop it and hover it in the air.

Rachel used some water from the hose to put it out.

While this was happening, Jamie was kind of panicking that he almost hurt his sister. "...I- I'm sorry! Are you alright Rani?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Jaime then fell silent as he uneasily looked at the two.

"You okay Jamie?"

Jamie blinked before nodded his head. "Yes. I'm ok."

"Good." Rachel replied.

"I think...we should do something else." He said, thinking that continuing playing might get dangerous.

"Ok..."

"...So what do you want to do?" Jamie asked Rani.

"Cards?"

"Alright." He replied with a smile and headed back into the building.

She followed.

Rachel went in after them.

"Rachel...do you have any cards?" Jamie asked, once everyone was inside.

She gathered them and brought them over.

"Thanks...do you want to join?" He asked.

"Sure!" She replied and sat down.

Randy came along and saw the three sitting at the table. "...What...are you guys doing?"

"We are playing cards. Wanna join?" Rani asked.

Randy smiled. "Alright. I'll join your game."

"Yay!" rani replied as Rachel dealt the cards out.

Randy sat down and glanced down at his cards while Jamie grinned.

Rani looked at her cards.

Rachel did too.

Randy looked at the others while keeping his cards close to himself.

"So we are playing go fish?" Rani asked.

Randy glanced around. "...Yes?"

Rachel nodded.

"Who goes first?" Randy asked.

"I think we go clockwise. Starting with the youngest or maybe the oldest going first..." Jamie explained.

"Youngest will work." Rachel replied.

"That'd be me!" rani said.

Randy then looked at Rani. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm younger than Jamie."

Jamie just smiled, waiting for Rani to do her turn.

"Jamie any twos?"

The four continued to play cards until it started to get late.

Jamie then place his cards down. "That was fun. We should do this more often." He said, while Randy collected the cards.

Rachel smiled. "We can do that."

"Yeah. But don't forget the game nights." Randy said with a slight wink.

"Right!" rani replied with a smile.

"I'm goin to my room. Since it's late." Jamie said, walking away from the table.

"Okay." Randy replied and handed the card box to Rachel.

She took it and put away.

Rani agreed. "Me too..." she said with a small yawn.

"See you two tomorrow then. Good night." Randy said, watching the twins leave. He had something he wanted to tell them and Rachel but he figured in the morning might be better.

Rachel looked at him. "Are you going to stay up?"

Randy shrugged. "Maybe. Everything that happened today doesn't seem to stop adding more surprises...like the twins having powers."

"Yeah. But hey, at least once they're trained properly they can defend themselves." She replied with a small shrug and smiled.

Randy smiled. "That is kind of handy... and cool." He said before stretching his arms over his head.

"Yeah." She replied with a smile.

"I was thinking about what you said and...Maybe we should go back to Norrisville..."

"What about the kids?"

"Right...I'm still working on that." He sighed.

"I'm sure Kristy wouldn't mind them staying here."

Randy nodded. "But what about them? Would they stay..."

"I hope they will."

"Me too. I was thinking of doing this tomorrow." He said, glancing at Rachel.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright." Randy said before he began to walk to his room.

She went to hers and went to bed.

Randy did the same, except left his room's door partly open.


End file.
